The Truest Friends
by Deandra
Summary: When King Eomer of Rohan is captured by Orcs, a mysterious woman comes to his aid. EomerOC, AU. Eomer somewhat OOC at times, but you might find it amusing anyway.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: What can I say - I'm impatient and couldn't wait til next week to start posting this!

A/N: Some things you need to know going in - this is an AU story, since we all know Eomer ended up with Lothiriel. IF YOU DON'T like Other Characters, you probably don't want to read this. Also, the details of the story don't completely match the movies or books. I tried to stay fairly true to canon (movie or book), but for what I needed, I couldn't make it fit timewise. At one point, I leave the details rather sketchy and don't give names, dates, etc. - there's a reason for that. Since it doesn't match the known timeline, the less detail the easier it is to fudge. This was my second attempt at LOTR fiction and I was still learning (and still am) the universe.

Also, I rather think during much of this that Eomer is a bit out of character as we presently know him (book or movie). There are some nice/funny bits with him that are pretty true to character (at least as I see him) that you might enjoy reading, but don't be surprised if you think he is "off the mark".

That said, unless you are rabid about canon and dead-on characters, you'll probably enjoy the story. Sure hope so!

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 1

She moved out of the tree's shadow and cautiously approached the figure lying still on the ground. He was a tall man, she saw on closer glimpse, with a mane of blond-brown hair, that was presently matted with blood. His head was not the only part of him that was bleeding; much of his clothing had considerable amounts of both fresh and dried blood on them. Looking up, she eyed her companion, "Dog?" The animal sniffed at the man, then turned his gaze on her and gave a soft whine of consent that it was safe for her to approach.

Stooping, she rolled the man over onto his back. From the front, his condition was more evident and the causes identifiable. While some of his injuries were battle related - an apparent arrow wound in his left shoulder and what appeared to be a blade cut on the left side - his other injuries, particularly the bruising on his face, bore witness of abuse by someone else.

A check at his throat for a pulse told her he was still alive, but not for long unless he received aid. She mentally wrestled with the matter. The greater part of her wanted to go her way and leave him as he lay, but something deep inside would not comfortably allow her to just walk away. Aloud, she asked, "What do you think?" The dog gave another whine and a horse that also accompanied them gave a soft nicker. "Great. I was hoping you two would talk me out of this!"

She lay aside her pack, quiver and bow, and fighting blade. Studying the man thoughtfully, she announced, "This won't be easy. He might well weigh almost twice as much as me." She signaled the horse closer and had him lie down alongside the man and, with great difficulty, tugged and wrestled the deadweight over the horse's back. Carefully she steadied him as the horse rose, then pulled a length of rope from her pack to try and secure him in place, at least a little. Recovering her belongings, the trio turned and made their way silently into the woods.

xxxxx

When he awoke, Eomer was alarmed at first at being unable to see anything; then even more so when he realized his hands were bound and secured above his head where he lay on the ground. He let out a soft groan, afraid the Orcs had found him again and reclaimed him as their prisoner. However, his groan brought someone to his side and, as his eyes adjusted to the low light, he could make out that it was a woman.

A cool hand reached for his forehead as she studied him carefully. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but a sharp pain in his side and left arm took his breath away and he involuntarily cried out in agony. "Lie still. You have a broken arm and broken ribs, not to mention the broken leg and other injuries."

Suspiciously he eyed her, "You're helping me?" She nodded and he continued, "Then why am I bound?"

"Despite your injuries, I do not know what threat you might pose." She shrugged indifferently, as if that explained everything, and moved away from him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She stooped by the fire and stirred something heating in a pot, but replied, "No one of consequence."

"Do you know who I am?" he questioned, wondering if his situation had truly improved or he had just fallen prey to a different captor.

"An injured man. That is all that matters."

He was surprised at her answer, and more than a little confused. Playing it safe, he didn't enlighten her as to his title, "I am Eomer. What may I call you?"

She did not answer his question, but instead came to his side with a bowl of something steaming. Blowing on it to cool it, until she was satisfied with its temperature, she set it on the ground near him and reached for the ropes binding his hands, advising him, "Don't try anything. The dog would rip your throat out if you did."

He looked to the dog standing attentively nearby and nodded his understanding. She released his bonds and moved behind him, helping him to sit up somewhat, though the effort was extremely painful and it took a few moments for him to gain control. When he seemed to relax a bit, she reached for the bowl and held it to his mouth, "Drink this."

He started to ask her what it was, but thought better of it and simply did as directed. If she wanted to kill him, she didn't need to go to this much trouble to do it. When he had drained the bowl, she eased him back down and moved away, the dog following her to lay down by the fire. Presently, she returned with various things in her hand, which it soon became apparent were bandages and medicines. She began examining his wounds and treating them as necessary.

Apparently she had forgotten he might be a threat for, during the course of the examination and treatment, she had laid her dagger down near his right side while she worked. He focused on it briefly, and considered trying to grab it to overpower her, but he knew his body would work against him in such an attempt. And, besides, in spite of her secretiveness and caution, he could not feel threatened by her. Her caution with regard to him made perfect sense, and nothing she had said or done suggested she wished him any harm. He decided to let this play out as it would. He closed his eyes and submitted to her care.

The sound of ripping cloth brought his eyes open again, and he saw her working to tear strips in it, probably for bandages. Without thinking, he picked up the dagger and offered it to her, "Would this help?" Her eyes met his and she nodded, reaching for the blade without comment.

When she was done, and began clearing her supplies away, he asked, "Would it be possible to tie my hands in another way. It is very uncomfortable, with my injuries, to have them over my head like that."

"You have broken ribs. It is best if you lie only on your back," she answered, not looking at him.

He sighed acceptingly, "Alright."

She made no move to re-secure his bonds as he had expected. Instead, she sat by the fire and told him quietly, "Try to sleep. Rest will help you more than anything else."

After a moment, he realized she did not intend to bind him again. He smiled slightly in the darkness. His instinct to trust her had paid off - apparently she trusted him more as well. Weary from his injuries and the recent exertion, he quickly slipped back to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in quite awhile.

xxxxx

As Faramir entered the Golden Hall, he spotted his wife, her brow creased with the worry that had been present ever since her brother, Eomer, had disappeared. He quickly moved toward her and knelt in front of her chair, taking her hands in his own. She gave him a weak smile, "I am alright." She meant it to be reassuring, but his concern for her was still etched on his face.

"Aragorn and the Rangers have arrived," he told her softly. "They should be here any minute now. They _will_ find him. I feel certain of it."

Eowyn brought her hand up to his face and smiled again, "If anyone can, I know it is them. But I must accept the possibility that there is nothing to find..."

Just then there was a knock at the door. As Faramir rose, Gamling stepped inside to announce the arrival of King Elessar. Eowyn stood and nodded, "Show him in, please, Gamling."

A moment later, Aragorn was striding toward them, flanked by a blond Elf and swarthy dwarf. Eowyn smiled her welcome and gratitude, "King Elessar, Legolas, Gimli. Thank you so very much for responding." Each in turn stepped forward to kiss her hand, but only Aragorn spoke, "We would never consider doing otherwise, Lady Eowyn. The loss of your brother is almost as painful to us as it is to you. Please, tell us what you know. Let us waste no time."

Eowyn deferred to Faramir, who stepped forward and waved them all to seats at a nearby table. He spread out a map of Rohan and indicated the area in which King Eomer and his party had been when attacked. The six soldiers who had been accompanying him had all been killed, save one who died later. Before expiring, he had indicated that it was clear to him that their attackers had wanted the King alive, though not necessarily unharmed. Heavy rains had washed the area clean before it could be thoroughly searched, and later efforts to find a trail of any kind had been unsuccessful.

Aragorn rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then told them, "If there is any trail at all to be found, my Rangers will find it. We will rest here the night and start at first light." He rose and Gamling stepped forward, awaiting instructions.

"Gamling, provide lodging for the King and his two companions here and find places for his men. See that their horses are cared for and that they have anything they require for their excursion," Eowyn said.

Gamling nodded, and signaled the three to follow him, "This way, my lords."

Once they were gone, Eowyn sank weakly against Faramir, "Dare I hope he might still be alive and they will find him?"

Faramir stroked her hair thoughtfully and answered, "There is always hope, my love. And it would not be the first miracle Aragorn has performed. Let us abandon hope when there is no other option, or at least stronger evidence to do so."

Eowyn smiled again and hugged him tightly, but said no more. For the moment, she was content to take comfort in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 2

Eomer awoke with a start. He realized he had only been dreaming, reliving his torture at the hands of the Orcs, and heaved a small sigh of relief. The sound brought the woman to his side. He wasn't sure why, but his thinking seemed fuzzier and he felt much warmer. Her cool hands on his forehead and cheeks felt very nice, and he was sorry when she removed them. He saw the worried expression on her face, and knew it was connected with his condition, but his train of thought was not tracking properly and he found himself asking, "Will you not tell me your name so I may know who cares for me?"

After a moment, she told him, "My name is Kareswen." She drew a deep breath and moved away, to sit staring into the fire. He watched her sleepily while his mind drifted from random thought to random thought.

"What troubles you, Kareswen?" he finally called to her. Apparently his mind had wandered full circle and was back to his injuries. He was fairly certain his recovery was not to her satisfaction.

She came over and knelt beside him, resting a hand on his forehead. "You are dying, Eomer. The arrow you took in your shoulder was poisoned. I do not know if I can save you."

He was a bit startled at her honesty, but grateful. He'd rather know the truth; and, yet, he realized he really was not ready to die. He had been prepared for it to happen for so long, but when the war ended, that expectation seemed to have fled. He had never envisioned his life being in danger as King of Rohan. He wondered if Eowyn knew he was missing and probably dead, or going to die. He hated the thought of giving her more grief in her life. And he wondered what would become of Rohan. Would Eowyn become Queen? If she did, what of Faramir? Would he give up his titles and positions to come to Rohan with her? He could not imagine the two of them apart. He felt certain whatever decision was made, they would make it together. Faramir was a good man. He was glad Eowyn would have him there to comfort her when news of his death came.

Kareswen watched the expressions flitting over Eomer's face, but said nothing more. He must deal with death in his own way.

Suddenly a low growl alerted her. Now she could hear it, too - movement near the mouth of the cave. Had she not been distracted by their conversation she would not have been caught off her guard. Quickly she placed a hand over Eomer's mouth and leaned close to his ear, "Someone is near. Can you manage a blade?"

He nodded, though he wasn't at all certain he would be much use in a fight. She helped him to his feet, and leaning heavily on her as a crutch, he limped over behind an outcropping of rock. He transferred his weight to lean on the wall while she retrieved a blade for him. Oddly, the feel of it in his hand gave him a surge of strength and he felt steadier. In the meantime, she had moved to the opposite side of the cave with her bow and had an arrow at the ready.

It was clear that someone was slowly coming toward them in the darkness. Eomer could not be sure of the distance, but apparently she could, for when they got so far, she called out, "Who are you? Drop your weapons and step slowly into the light - or you are dead where you stand."

Eomer's mouth quirked in a grin; had he not known who was issuing the command, he'd have been intimidated. He wondered how their visitors would react, and tightened his grip on the sword's hilt.

A man stepped into the light, his hands raised after he tossed down his sword where she could see him do so. "We mean you no harm. We are only searching for a friend of ours who is missing. We found some tracks leading here and were hoping it might lead us to him."

Eomer recognized Aragorn in the dimness of the firelight, but his head was beginning to fog again from the effort of standing.

"You must be very good trackers if you followed my trail. Who is it you seek? And how may I know that you are 'friends' as you claim?" Kareswen asked, not lowering her arrow.

Hoarsely Eomer called out, as he felt his consciousness slipping from him, "They are friends." His knees turned to jelly and he folded to the ground.

Aragorn instinctively took a step toward him, but an arrow sang past his head and he stopped in his place. When he turned where the arrow had come from he saw another had already been notched and set at the ready. "I did not say you could move," she warned as she edged slowly in Eomer's direction.

"Please, he needs our help and I have healing skills. We are his friends - he told you so," Aragorn urged.

"He also passed out from weakness and fever. He is delusional." She continued making her way until she reached Eomer's side and knelt carefully beside him.

"Oh, come on. It's just one little lass; we can take her!" a voice said from the darkness as a dwarf stepped into the light, his axe raised. Dog moved forward growling, and the dwarf turned toward him.

"Drop your axe or I will kill you. If you harm the dog, I will make certain it is a slow and painful death." Even Gimli could not mistake the promise behind her words and he reluctantly tossed his axe to the side. Her arrow swung toward the darkness, "And the third one. Come out where I can see you, unarmed."

Aragorn wondered how she had known there was someone else there. Legolas was usually so silent in his movements that he startled even Aragorn when he wasn't paying attention. Legolas, too, stepped forward, his bow lowered. "Drop the bow and quiver, and your blades as well." Clearly she didn't miss much. Legolas did as instructed.

She gestured to Aragorn and Legolas, "Move him back over on the blanket." She pointed to the bedding on which Eomer had lain, and they moved to do so. "Be careful. He has a broken left arm, a broken right leg and several broken ribs on both sides. I will be annoyed if you aggravate his injuries."

The warning was clear, but anger flared in Aragorn's eyes nonetheless. As he helped Legolas move Eomer, he snapped, "And just how did he get in such condition, if I may ask?"

He glanced at the woman and saw her shrug, "I do not know. He is as I found him. He received some wounds in battle; the rest seem to have been inflicted on him by his captors."

"And who might they be?" demanded Gimli belligerently.

"I would not know. My guess would be Orcs or Uruk-hai."

Aragorn's surge of temper had cooled somewhat at her words, and he asked more calmly, "And you have been caring for him?"

She nodded, but then her jaw tightened, "Though it does not really matter. He will probably die anyway."

Aragorn was startled at this declaration, but Gimli burst in with an angry retort, "How can you so unfeelingly condemn a man to death? Do you not care at all about his pain and suffering?"

She eyed the dwarf with a closed expression, that hid any emotion she might be feeling. Finally she simply replied, "If I were without feeling in the matter, he would still be lying in the forest and we would not be having this discussion."

Again Aragorn was caught off guard by her words, but inquired, "I have been trained somewhat in the healing of the Elves. Would you allow me to examine him? Perhaps I can prevent his death."

She looked at him, but nodded, "If you wish. But it will do little good - it is unlikely you know of a remedy I do not."

He glanced at her curiously, but only asked, "Do you have any athelas available?" She pointed to some packs along the back wall of the cave.

"It will not help. It has only aided him so much. The poison..."

Aragorn interrupted, "Poison?"

"He received an arrow in his left shoulder. I believe it was poisoned as the wound will not heal, and it seems to be the reason for his increasing fever. The athelas did not work in treating it." She wearily took a seat against the cave wall and rubbed her face with her hands.

Before she could say more, Aragorn had risen and moved to stand over her, "What about corbeloth? Have you tried that?"

She shook her head, "I would have done so, but do not have any on hand. I did not dare leave him alone to go seeking it."

"Then let us try it now. Do you know where it can be found?"

She nodded and looked over at Legolas. "Do you know this plant, Elf?" At Legolas' affirmation, she called out, "Dog, show him the swampy glen near here." The dog rose and moved toward the exit, watching for Legolas to follow. Legolas raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Aragorn gestured for him to go and he moved after the dog out of the cave.

"How long will it take for them to return?" Aragorn asked, refraining from asking the other question uppermost in his mind.

But he didn't have to voice it, for Gimli did, "Are you saying that _dog_ is going to take Legolas to find some plant in the woods? How do you expect a dog to know what he is looking for, or where to find it?"

She answered the both of them together, "Yes, the dog knows where to go to find what the Elf seeks. If the Elf lets the dog set the pace, they should not be gone long. It is but a half mile or so each way."

Aragorn crouched beside Eomer and studied this woman. There was certainly nothing run of the mill about her. It seemed every time she opened her mouth some new astonishing thing was learned, and yet he knew he believed everything she had said. No matter how disconcerting it all was, she was telling them the truth.

There was suddenly a loud snort from the shadows and Aragorn rose with a start. The sound had been that of a horse, which he had not noticed until now. The woman's reaction was to snatch up her bow and arrow again, stepping to a defensable position. She moved so quickly she was at the ready before he had even completely registered the situation. "What's wrong?" he asked, convinced nothing dangerous could have gotten past the Rangers standing watch outside. He assumed she did not think it was Legolas returning.

Just then a voice called out, "Lord Aragorn?" It was one of the Rangers.

He held up a hand to her, to stop any attack, "It is alright. He is with us. He is no threat." She lowered the arrow, but did not return it to its quiver.

"What is it, Mablung?" Aragorn asked.

"Evening is coming. Shall we make camp for the night or will we move on?" Mablung inquired, keeping a careful eye on the woman poised to strike if he proved dangerous.

Aragorn turned to the woman questioningly. He knew she would resist them if they tried to move Eomer without her consent. "You had better make camp. He cannot be moved yet," she told them. Aragorn signaled his agreement to this decision and Mablung exited the cave.

A short time later, Legolas and the dog returned and Aragorn set to work preparing the corbeloth. When the medicine was ready, he called to her, "Will you assist me?"

She rose and went to kneel beside Eomer, gently lifting his left shoulder and uncovering the wound. When Aragorn got a good look at it, he winced, "It does not appear much care was taken in removing the arrow." He couldn't be certain, but he doubted she had been the one to do it.

"I do not think his captors were concerned with being gentle or avoiding more damage to the shoulder," she observed, but made no further comment on the matter. They carefully treated the wound and rebandaged it, having no recourse but to wait and see if the corbeloth would be effective.

When they were finished, she moved back over and resumed her seat against the wall. After a few moments, Aragorn followed and sat down beside her.

"My lady..." he began, but she cut him off.

"I am no lady. Do not call me such."

"Then what may I call you?"

After a few moments of no response, he realized she was not going to offer any name so he continued, "I am Aragorn, also known as King Elessar of Gondor, the dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin, and the Elf is Legolas, of the Woodland Realm." She still said nothing, so he added, "Eomer has been missing for nearly three weeks. How long has he been in your care?"

"I found him four days ago, some distance from here. I do not know how long it had been since he escaped his captors before I found him."

"With your permission, when he is able to travel, we will take him to Edoras. His sister is anxiously awaiting word of him there. She asked us to come looking for him." There was silence and Aragorn asked, "Did you know he was the King of Rohan?

She shook her head, but remained silent.

"If you wish to leave him in our care, you are free to depart, though I am sure his sister would very much like to meet and thank you for assisting him."

"I cannot leave."

"Why not?"

"I am responsible for him."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "If I did not want to get involved, I should have left him in the forest. But when I chose to bring him here, he became my responsibility - unto death or recovery. I cannot leave until either has been achieved."

Though Aragorn did not fully understand the reasoning behind this declaration, he merely nodded acceptance of her decision. "Then we welcome you on our journey to Edoras, and we will hope that it ends with recovery rather than death."

When she said nothing, he suggested, "Why don't you get some rest. I will watch him, and you look exhausted."

At first she did not move, but finally she shrugged in acquiescence and placed a blanket to lie down on. She lay facing the cave wall and the dog stretched out protectively next to her.

Aragorn stood and stepped over to rejoin his companions, and they moved a bit away so as not to disturb her with their quiet conversation. After talking, Legolas and Gimli headed for the cave entrance and the Rangers. Gimli retrieved supplies to prepare their dinner while Legolas sent one of the Rangers on ahead to Edoras to advise that Eomer had been found alive, though in bad shape.

Several hours later, Legolas and Gimli were sleeping as Aragorn kept watch over Eomer. The man shifted restlessly, no doubt from the fever burning in him. Almost at the same moment that he moaned and opened his eyes, Kareswen appeared instantly and knelt beside him. "I thought you were asleep," Aragorn commented.

"I was. But Dog alerted me that Eomer was awake."

Aragorn's eyebrows twitched perplexedly upward. How had the dog known even before he had that Eomer had awakened? And how had it known to rouse her? This was the most astonishing dog he had ever encountered. He had a sneaking suspicion that the horse which remained in the back shadows of the cave might prove equally remarkable and unusual.

Eomer's eyes were trying to focus and he muttered, "Kareswen?" as he fumbled for her with his right hand. She caught it in her own hand and squeezed.

"I am here."

"So...hot. Hurts." His words were little more than whispers. Gently she placed her free hand on his forehead and then his cheeks.

"His temperature is rising. The fever may be trying to peak." She glanced at Aragorn then called, "Dog. Water." The dog moved to her supplies and brought a water pouch to her. She pointed to Aragorn's right, "Give me one of those cloths." As he watched, she soaked the cloth and bathed Eomer's brow and face, and the coolness of the liquid seemed to ease his restlessness a bit. He was soon back to a fitful sleep. She continued her ministrations for nearly half an hour before setting aside the empty water container.

She looked up at Aragorn. "You have had a long day. You should get some rest like your companions. I will lay my blanket here beside him. Either I will hear him if he stirs, or Dog will alert me. I assume your men are guarding the cave entrance."

He nodded and she went to fetch her blanket. He hesitated only a moment, but realized it was pointless for both of them to stay up with Eomer through the night. He was sure she would awaken him if she needed his assistance with anything.

xxxxx

By morning, Eomer was improved and his temperature was closer to normal. As much as Aragorn would have liked to leave immediately for Edoras, he knew Eomer would not be up to it for at least a few days.

While they waited, Gimli had located a tree branch and carved it into a crutch to enable Eomer to get up and moving a bit. He couldn't go far before he tired, but each time he tried he made it a little further.

Finally, after three days, Aragorn consulted with Kareswen about moving him. She considered the matter for a moment, but told him, "If he thinks himself up to it, we can begin the journey. But it will be slow going. He will be uncomfortable enough riding at a walk; anything faster would do more harm than good."

Eomer was anxious to get to Edoras and relieve Eowyn's worry. He knew they had sent a messenger, but he also knew his sister well enough to know she would not rest easy until she could see him with her own eyes. They decided to depart early the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Reviews and you're enjoying it! Kareswen may get a bit "Mary Sue-ish", but hopefully I kept it to a minimum and made her human. Let me know your thoughts on the characterizations. I'm not sure I think this story is as good as the other two LOTR stories I did, but it does have some nice moments, and I think Kareswen is a fairly interesting character. Keep in mind, she is a woman travelling alone in wild country, with lots of nasties about- part of her "distrust" of others is purely self-preservation, but you will learn more about her eventually.

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 3

As they gathered around the fire, eating their morning meal, Gimli commented, "Now comes the hard part - getting Eomer on a horse."

"It will not be difficult," Kareswen replied, cryptically. Though the others eyed her questioningly, none asked what she meant. No doubt they would find out soon enough.

They finished striking the camp and Kareswen moved to the cave entrance to call her horse, who she had turned out earlier to graze. He followed her into the cave and, at a command, lay down beside Eomer. Understanding came to him of her intention, and Eomer easily settled on the horse's back. Aragorn moved forward to help steady him as the horse rose and the matter of mounting was resolved.

They made their way out of the cave to where the Rangers were gathered, ready to depart. Suddenly it occurred to Aragorn that they were a horse short, with Eomer riding her mount. "Kareswen, please ride with me. Or take my horse and I shall walk," he offered.

She shook her head, "I will walk. I have been too long without exercise."

After a moment's thought, Aragorn dismounted and moved alongside her, "Then I shall keep you company. Certainly I can do with some exercise as well."

She nodded, "Then walk on the other side of Leander so you can help steady Eomer if he has difficulty." Aragorn fell in step on the right side of her horse, and they followed Legolas toward the Edoras road. The Rangers fanned out around them to keep watch for any dangers.

Aragorn took note of the riding pad she used in place of a saddle and the bridle with no bit to it. He wondered if she preferred those items or whether she had no money for proper equipment. They had discovered very little about her during the time spent waiting for Eomer to be able to travel. Beyond what they had initially found out, the only other appreciable bit of information was that she was half-Elf. Gimli had spotted her slightly pointed ears when she had combed out and rebraided her long hair. Until then it had covered her ears. Beyond saying she was half-Elf and half-mortal, she offered nothing more in the way of her history, where she came from or who her family was.

After an hour's travel, she called a halt to let Eomer rest and stretch out on the ground. He was clearly grateful to do so and fell asleep almost immediately. They settled down to wait, and he slept for nearly two hours before awaking and indicating he was ready to proceed. This process was repeated several more times during the course of the day until they finally made camp in the late afternoon, judging they wouldn't get much further before nightfall.

While dinner was being made, Kareswen went to check on Eomer, sprawled on blankets with his eyes closed. When he felt her hand on his face, his eyes blinked open and he smiled. "I never thought I would find riding a horse to be so disagreeable," he told her. "But Leander has an easy gait. I am grateful for that."

She merely smiled as she checked his wounds and treated them as necessary. The corbeloth had done the trick and the shoulder wound was finally beginning to heal over. The blade cut in his side was also healing nicely, though still a little tender to the touch. Only time would resolve the broken bones and the discomfort they afforded.

xxxxx

The first day's journey had taken more of a toll than expected, and the rest stops were longer the second day out. Then matters got even worse when they came face to face with a party of some fifty Orcs shortly after remounting from a rest. The Rangers closed ranks around Eomer as one of the Orcs stepped forward a bit, but keeping his distance. Apparently they thought they outnumbered the Men sufficiently to be intimidating, and he demanded, "We want our _prize_ back, now!" He looked meaningfully at Eomer.

Before Aragorn could respond, Kareswen stepped forward and looked the Orc in the eye, "You will not have him! I will die first!"

The Orc began to laugh, and started to tell her, "I don't mind that..."

But before he finished the sentence, she called out, "Leander! Go!" Immediately the horse swung off to the right, away from their group, and eased into a canter.

The movement drew the Orcs' eyes in that direction and when they turned back, she had already notched an arrow. Before the leader could move or say a word, she let it fly. Within seconds, she had downed four more of them, and the rest broke ranks in confusion, hastily preparing to attack. The Rangers had been uncertain whether to ride after Eomer or stand and fight, but the choice was taken from them as the battle began. In short order, most of the Orcs were killed and only a handful bolted off back into the woods from which they had come.

Kareswen began retrieving her arrows from the dead Orcs and examining them for damage before returning them to her quiver. Gimli said what most everyone else was thinking, "Well, we won the fight, but now we've lost Eomer! For all we know, he's fallen off and injured himself again, or been recaptured by other Orcs! And we'll have to track him down again!" He looked accusingly at the woman, who continued with her arrows and ignored him.

"Dog, get Leander." She didn't look up as she said it, and the dog took off full speed in the direction the horse had gone. With the tall grass, he was lost to sight in seconds, before any of the Rangers could even think to follow.

Aragorn watched her uncertainly, but decided to trust her judgement. He did not think she would be so nonchalant about this if she thought Eomer to be in danger.

Once she had collected her arrows, Kareswen returned to walking along the road, in the direction they had been heading when the fight ensued. The Rangers turned to Aragorn for guidance, and when he fell in behind her, they followed suit. Less than five minutes later, the dog, horse and Eomer could be seen further ahead, waiting alongside the road they traveled. Aragorn suppressed a grin and merely shook his head in amusement.

They made camp earlier than usual due to the day's activities. Aragorn spotted Kareswen off by herself shortly after they settled in, but he could not tell what was occupying her attention. As he moved closer, he realized she was treating an injury. Though she had taken no notice of his approach, she did not appear startled when he asked, "Can I help?"

"I am fine," was her response, without looking at him.

He moved around to face her and saw her shirt was raised and she had an angry slash across her belly, which fortunately did not appear to be deep. She was dabbing ointment on it with one hand while holding her shirt out of the way with the other, and he stepped forward, "Allow me." He took the ointment from her and continued the application. He looked around and saw a long strip of cloth nearby that clearly she had been intending to use to bind the injury. He wrapped it around her and secured it in place.

"Thank you," she said, lowering her shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured sooner?" he asked, noting the bloody cloth she had apparently been using to cover it until they stopped.

She didn't answer his question, but responded with one of her own, "Where did you learn Elvish healing? That is not common among Men."

He had stooped down and was wiping his hands clean of the ointment as he told her, "From Lord Elrond, of Rivendell." In his peripheral vision, he saw her head jerk up at his answer, but she made no comment. Pretending not to notice her reaction, he asked, "Have you heard of him?"

"Yes. I have heard of him. If you paid attention at all, your healing knowledge must be considerable." She offered no explanation for her statement or her awareness of Elrond, and Aragorn suspected questioning her would be pointless, so he let the matter drop. Still, he couldn't help wonder at her reaction. It was the only time since he had met her that she had appeared truly startled.

She gathered up the supplies from the ground and moved back toward the camp, and Aragorn followed slowly.

xxxxx

Luckily, the remainder of the trip proved uneventful. Eomer gained some strength and was able to travel for longer periods between stops, so they covered more ground. Even so, the trip to Edoras took nearly a week from its onset.

As they approached the gates to the city in the late afternoon, Aragorn watched Kareswen but found no indication in her manner whether she had ever been here before. Indeed, the past few days, she had seemed to withdraw further into herself and he wondered if something was troubling her.

Despite the presence of his friends, Eomer had tended to seek her assistance for anything he needed and to rely on her for his care. Aragorn wondered if perhaps the young king had developed feelings for this woman, and rather hoped he had not. He suspected she would not tarry long once she turned Eomer over to the healers of Edoras and his sister. Perhaps her behavior indicated her effort to sever any ties that had formed between them. She seemed content with the companionship of the dog and horse.

When they arrived at the steps to Meduseld, Kareswen urged Leander up and Aragorn realized she was saving Eomer having to make the climb. Once they reached the outer porch, she and Aragorn helped Eomer off the horse. Gimli provided the crutch for Eomer, and he and Legolas flanked his slow progress into the main hall.

One of the Rangers had followed them to take Leander to the stable with the other horses, but he had refused to move and Kareswen told them, "Leave him where he is. I will tend to him."

The dog trailed them toward the entranceway, but a guard stepped foward, "The dog will have to stay outside."

"The dog remains with me," Kareswen responded, and the guard hesitated, but looked prepared to argue the matter.

Aragorn intervened, "She is a friend of the King. He will allow the dog in. I will take responsibility for it." The guard had recognized King Elessar, and so reluctantly nodded his agreement.

Were it not for the crutch, Aragorn suspected Eowyn might have bowled her brother over launching herself into his arms. As it was, she restrained herself and settled for coming to greet him by placing her hands on each side of his face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she told him emotionally, "Welcome home, brother!" Eomer eased his good arm off the crutch while Legolas steadied him, and then he pulled Eowyn into a gingerly hug. She sensed his reticence to squeeze her tightly and so responded in kind.

They stood in each other's arms for several minutes, until finally Eowyn pulled back, "Let's get you to bed." They helped him recover the crutch and everyone made a slow procession toward Eomer's quarters.

Kareswen followed along at the back of the group, silently taking in the proceedings. Satisfied that Eomer would be taken care of, she slipped away unnoticed and returned back the way she had come. Everyone was so focused on getting Eomer to bed and telling of the events of the past few weeks, that her absence was not readily noted. When he was settled in bed, Eomer told his sister, "You must meet Kareswen. She is largely responsible for seeing me safely home!"

Only then did the party become aware that she was not to be found. Legolas told them, "I will go find her. Perhaps she has gone to tend her horse." But when he returned a few moments later, he suspected he was the bearer of bad tidings. "She is gone. The guard said she rode out about ten minutes ago. Apparently she felt Eomer was in good hands."

Aragorn was worried by the look on Eomer's face, and quickly cleared the room, suggesting that Eomer needed to rest. As soon as they were gone, Eomer asked, "Why did she leave? She didn't even say goodbye."

Aragorn moved to a chair near his bed where Eomer lay staring at the ceiling. "Probably she thought it best. She does things in her own way - you know that. It was inevitable she would leave when you were safe."

Eomer's jaw was clenched, then he said, "Go after her, Aragorn! Bring her back! I must speak with her."

"You know as well as I do how far she could go and how easily she could disappear in ten minutes time, even longer now. And I cannot force her to return if she does not wish it, Eomer." He could see the frustration and knew Eomer would have been on a horse and riding out himself if he felt able.

"You found her once. You could find her again. If I wrote a letter, would you take it to her? And try to persuade her to return - of her own free will?"

Aragorn considered the matter. He had long been away from home and was anxious to return, but he could not refuse his friend. He offered, "I will look for her for a fortnight. If I do not find her, I will continue on home and send you a letter advising of my success or failure. If I find her, I will deliver your letter and do all I can to convince her to come speak with you. But the choice will be hers."

Eomer nodded acceptingly, "That is all I can ask. Thank you, my friend. I know I am asking much of you, particularly after all you have given."

"Not at all. It is the least I can do for a friend. I will leave in the morning." Aragorn rose and quietly left the room to apprise the Rangers and his companions of the new plan.

When he reached the Golden Hall, he found Eowyn, Faramir, Legolas and Gimli awaiting him. Eowyn hurried forward at the sight of him, concern etched on her face, "What is going on, Aragorn? Why did this woman leave before I could thank her, and why is my brother so upset by it?"

He took her hands and led her over to a nearby bench. "I do not know that I can explain everything to you. The woman is...unique. She does things on her own terms. Perhaps she was not comfortable with the attention she thought might be coming. As to why Eomer is so upset by her departure, I can only speculate. It is not uncommon for someone to develop feelings for a caregiver. Usually it is only a transient thing and they get over it when they are recovered and back to their daily activities."

He had chosen his words carefully, but Eowyn's eyes narrowed anyway. "He may believe himself in love with her?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded, "It is possible. He has asked me to go after her. He will write a letter for me to take to her and he wants me to attempt to persuade her to return and speak with him."

Eowyn looked worriedly at Faramir, "And are you going to honor his request?"

"I am. We'll leave in the morning. I told him I would search for a fortnight before abandoning the hunt. She is adept at hiding her trail - we were lucky to have found her the first time." He rose, "And, now, I need to get the Rangers taken care of for the night, get a meal in me and get some sleep before morning."

"Of course," Eowyn said, signaling to Gamling who waited off to the side. "Gamling will assist, as before." She voiced none of her concerns, but from the look on her face Aragorn had little doubt she had many.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Looks like I picked up a couple of new readers. For the new ones, if you like Eomer and this is the only story of mine that you've read, you might want to check out the other two. Personally, I think they are better than this one. Not that I don't like this one, but I think it could be much better and more fleshed out than it is.

viggomaniac - I think I have "The Rohan Conspiracy" on my "to read" list, but I get bogged down reading too many unfinished stories and they update slowly and I forget what is happening in which one. Aragorn gets more time in this story than my others. Though I like him, I don't feel compelled to "write" him - maybe because so much has already been written and I don't have anything "new" to say.

Jazzcat - Elves are hard to write! That may also be part of what bogged down my first LOTR story (the unfinished one) - it's hard to picture Elves in love! Tolkien and Peter Jackson don't really show us much in the way of Elvish romance to work with. Most fan fiction has them as incredible lovers, in addition to being totally gorgeous and wise beyond belief. But to me, if you make them too perfect, I can't relate to them, so I want a few warts on mine! As for Lothiriel...well, maybe she suffered a tragic death and Eomer never got to meet or marry her! Or maybe Kareswen will suffer a tragic death and Lothiriel will be his second wife. Or, if all else fails, I can hook her up with Gamling - he's pretty cool!

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 4

Kareswen pushed hard on leaving Edoras. She knew leaving without saying anything might cause an uproar, but she did not want to be bombarded with questions, much less answer them. Now that Eomer was home, she could return to her life as before.

To her annoyance, several hours later she realized she still had not entirely put her temporary companions from her thoughts. They had been pleasant enough people, she admitted grudgingly, but she was not ready to join the society of Men, or Elves for that matter.

When she had put sufficient distance between herself and the Rohan capitol, she eased her pace and continued on toward the east. That night, as she made camp, she found it a bit disconcerting to be back to only fending for herself. She had grown accustomed to little sleep and constant alertness while watching over Eomer, and it took awhile for her to relax and assure herself there was nothing she was leaving undone at bedtime.

After three days, her life had fallen back into her usual routine though she was finding it difficult to put as much mental distance as physical distance from Edoras. At noon, she made a fire and settled down to eat her meal. A patch of sun through the trees had almost caused her to fall asleep, where she lay stretched out on a new growth of grass, when she was put on the alert by Dog. He stood, but did not growl a warning. She sat up quickly and listened. She could hear someone moving through the undergrowth toward her and she looked at her canine friend curiously. "Dog?" she asked, wondering at his reaction. He gave her a soft whine and came to lay his head in her lap. Then she realized what he was telling her.

When the visitor came close enough to hear, she called out, "Why are you following me, Aragorn?"

There was silence for several moments before he stepped forward from the shadows of the trees. "How did you know it was me?"

"Dog indicated it was not a foe approaching, and you are the only one of my most recent company who could both track me and approach so quietly."

He took a seat on the ground next to her. "Eomer asked me to find you." He held out a sealed parchment to her, "He sent this letter, and he wants me to persuade you to return to Edoras."

She took the parchment without opening it. "I have no reason to return there."

"I seem to recall your telling me that Eomer was your responsibility unto death or recovery. He has achieved neither as yet."

"He is home and safe and he will recover. That is good enough."

Aragorn studied the dying fire thoughtfully, "It is not good enough for him. If I'm not mistaken, Eomer has feelings for you. He was upset at your sudden departure. Even if you do not return the feelings, you have made new friends who would wish you well and like to express their thanks for your help."

"I have all the friends I need traveling with me."

"Why do you shun contact with people? Why do you resist new friendships?"

She did not respond and after awhile he understood that she did not intend to do so. With a sigh, he stood, "I wish you would reconsider. Go see Eomer, if only to say goodbye. Please." She made no comment and he reached down to give her shoulder a squeeze, "Whether you wish it or not, I hope we cross paths again, though under kinder circumstances. Be well, Kareswen."

With that, he turned and left the clearing, and returned to the waiting riders some distance away.

xxxxx

Kareswen sat there a long time after Aragorn left her. She shoved the letter unopened into her pack and lay back on the grass again. After a few moments she let out a frustrated growl - why couldn't these people leave her alone? Was it not enough that she saved Eomer's life? Couldn't they just let it go at that and leave her in peace?

Finally she rose and gathered her belongings. The trio were soon on their way, swinging to the northwest as they continued their journey. She hadn't spent time in East Emnet recently, and there were villages where she had done some trading before. Her supplies needed replenishing and that seemed a likely place to start. Some part of her was curious as to what Eomer's letter said, but she willed herself to leave it unopened. She would not let them draw her into their world, no matter the temptation.

Two days later she found herself at the River Entwash shortly after dawn. Just after crossing out of the Eastfold, she spotted smoke on the horizon, in the direction of the nearest village. Quickly she picked up the pace toward it. When she got in sight of the village, it was as she feared - a small band of some twenty Orcs was burning and killing. Hastily she brought her bow to the ready, and within minutes nearly half of the Orcs were dead and the others retreating. Knowing they would just return here or do the same elsewhere, she pursued them, taking out another four in short order.

Then, without warning, Leander's front legs buckled under him and she was thrown over his head. A few of the remaining Orcs turned at the sound, but after a moment's hesitation, continued their flight, not wanting to risk their lives if their pursuer was still functional.

It was fortunate for Kareswen they didn't stop, as her head had struck a stone and she was knocked unconscious almost immediately. Leander's forward motion partially brought him down on top of her, though he rolled away as soon as he could and stood. His left foreleg was bleeding and he held it off the ground, obviously in discomfort. Dog came and stood by Kareswen, licking her face and trying to wake her, but without success.

The villagers had been watching their savior's battle with the Orcs, and several of the men ran to her aid when they saw her horse go down. Normally, Dog would not have let them approach his downed mistress, but he seemed to sense that she required help he could not give her. One of the men, Kialmar, told two others, "Get a wagon and horse. We must get her to Edoras. The healer there will know what to do. He sent another man to collect her arrows while they waited for the wagon. They knew full well she would want them back.

When the wagon arrived, they gently loaded her on and a widowed woman had come along as well to make the trip to Edoras with the injured woman. "What about the horse?" someone asked Kialmar.

"Take him to the village and let Danomer see to his injuries. He will not be able to make the trip to Edoras on that leg." It was with some difficulty that the man did as instructed, for Leander resisted their efforts to take him away from Kareswen's side. However, when Dog jumped in the wagon with her, Leander appeared to decide that for now he would need to let her go and finally allowed them to take him in the opposite direction.

Slowly Kialmar and the widow, Daelwyn, were on their way. Kialmar pushed hard and they did not stop for the night, not wanting to be out unprotected any longer than necessary. Daelwyn knew how to drive the wagon, so when Kialmar was overcome with fatigue, he took rest in the wagon bed while she took a turn at the reins.

It was almost midnight when they reached the Edoras gates, and after a hasty explanation to the guards, someone accompanied them to the healer's home and helped Kialmar move Kareswen inside to a bed. The healer was reluctant to let the dog in as well, but Daelwyn convinced her to do so, assuring her that he would be no trouble and would not take kindly to being kept from his mistress. The healer, Linwe, allowed Kialmar and Daelwyn to bed down on blankets near the fire for the night.

Linwe checked her patient over and treated the easiest injuries, but knew there were probably others not so easily observed. Her side was greatly discolored where the horse had fallen on her, but it was difficult to tell if the ribs were broken or just bruised. Amazingly enough, she had been very lucky in that she hadn't broken more bones in the fall. The biggest concern, though, was the head injury. It had bled profusely, which was not unusual, but it was not a good sign that she had not awakened since she was hurt. With a sigh, Linwe made her comfortable for the night and returned to her bed. In the morning, she would determine what else could be done. When she left the room, Dog moved from his place next to Kareswen's belongings that had been set in the corner, and climbed up next to her on the bed, his head resting on her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Got the rest of the chapters uploaded, so I can update whenever I want now.

Jazzcat - "And yes, I'm aching to know how Eomer will explode out of bed and miraculously heal once he realizes his Kareswen is actually in Edoras, and in pain... ;-) " Oh, come on! It's me! That would be too easy! (see below)

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 5

All three of them were up fairly early despite the late night. Daelwyn offered to fix breakfast while Linwe checked on Kareswen. Kialmar had the wagon hitched and standing by for their departure. Over the meal, Linwe suggested, "Why do you not ask Eomer King to provide an escort to return to your village. I am sure he will want you to go in safety, and he will want to know of the Orc attack, as well."

Kialmar nodded, "I will do that. It is a long trip to make with little sleep." When he rose to head up to Meduseld an hour later, not wanting to arrive at the palace too early, the dog suddenly appeared at his side, a parchment letter in its mouth. He reached for it, thinking it was for him, but the dog growled warningly and he withdrew his hand. He watched the dog curiously as it followed him out of the healer's house and accompanied him toward the palace on the hill.

Once there, he watched as the dog dropped the letter in front of a guard and nudged it toward him with his nose. The man looked around in surprise, wondering at this strange behavior but stooped to pick up the letter. He did not recognize the name 'Kareswen', to whom it was addressed, but when he turned it over, he was perplexed to see the King's seal upon it. When they knocked for Gamling, to advise him of the King's visitor, they gave him the letter and told him where they got it. Gamling glanced at the dog and then went to announce the visitor to the King.

Eomer was still breaking his fast with Eowyn and Faramir when Gamling put in appearance. He told of the villager wanting to see him, the Orc attack and then held out the letter. "Most curious, lord, is this letter that has come. It is one you appear to have sent to someone, but it was brought here by a dog."

Eomer's head jerked up and he dropped his fork, "Let me see that!" He instantly recognized his letter to Kareswen, noting that the seal had not been broken. But why would Dog show up here with the letter? "Bring the man and the dog to me, at once."

As Gamling moved away, Eowyn asked, "Brother, what is it? What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Let's see what this man has to tell us."

A few moments later, Kialmar and Dog trailed in behind Gamling, who bowed and presented them. Eomer greeted the man pleasantly but his eyes were fixed on the dog - he had no doubt it was Kareswen's dog. "Where did you get this dog, and this letter?" he demanded.

Kialmar looked surprised, "They are not mine, lord. The dog belongs to a woman who sometimes trades in our village. She was injured while defending us from Orcs and we brought her here to the healer. I do not know where the dog got the letter, but as I made to leave the healer's house and come here, he appeared with it in his mouth and accompanied me."

With much effort, Eomer was on his feet, "She is here? In Edoras?"

Kialmar wasn't certain who he meant but asked, "The woman? Yes, lord. She is at the healer's house, unconscious, even as we speak."

"Gamling, Faramir - help me! I must go to her." He was wrestling with his crutch, trying to both hurry and not fall, but was perilously close to the latter when the two men reached his side. Kialmar assumed he should go with them, so he turned and led the way out of Meduseld and down the hill. It was no easy task with the extent of Eomer's injuries making hand holds difficult to find.

They had to stop several times and let all three of them rest a moment. During the second such stop, a thought came to Eomer, "Where is the woman's horse?"

"He is still in our village, being cared for. He was injured in the fall and could not make the trip with her, though he clearly wanted to do so."

"She will not be happy about that!" Eomer said, struggling to his feet, and indicating he was ready to travel a bit further. He glanced down at the dog who followed their slow progress, and sighed. This was not how he had hoped to see her again, and from the sound of it... He checked the thought that she might not recover, not wanting to accept that possibility.

When they finally arrived at the healer's house, Eomer was sweating profusely from the effort. He had become seriously out of shape during the past month, between captivity and now recuperation. Linwe was more than a little startled at seeing the King, his brother-in-law and Doorward entering to visit her new patient. And from the looks of the King, he might need her attention as well. However, he brushed off her concerned questions and made his way to a chair by Kareswen's bed.

"How is she?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Not good, my lord. She apparently struck her head when her horse fell and has not regained consciousness. There is little we can do but wait and hope she awakens."

Eomer growled with frustration, "We need Aragorn! He would know some Elvish remedy that would help!" He leaned back in the chair, thinking, then asked the healer, "Would you mind attending her at Meduseld? I would like to move her there. It will make it easier for me to visit."

"Certainly, lord. As you wish."

Kialmar stepped forward, "I have a horse and wagon already hitched outside, Eomer King. We could move her and you back up the hill in that, if you like."

Eomer nodded, and they set about transferring Kareswen to the wagon bed, along with her belongings, and then Eomer trailed out to sit on the back of the wagon for the climb.

Once Kareswen was in a guest bed, Eomer ordered an escort for Kialmar and Daelwyn on their homeward journey, and thanked them for their help and care of Kareswen. He made sure one of the escort party was one of his men most skilled in treating injured horses so he could tend to Leander, and bring him to Edoras when it was possible.

When it became clear that Eomer was not inclined to move from Kareswen's bedside, they brought a more comfortable chair for him to sit in and a small cot for him to lie down on when he needed to rest.

Eowyn at last got a glimpse of the woman that had her brother so agitated, but to whom she was greatly indebted for his very life. She asked Linwe, "Have you tried athelas? That might cause her to awaken."

"I have heard of this plant, my Lady, but I do not know how to use it," Linwe responded.

"I learned to use it in the Houses of Healing at Minas Tirith," Eowyn told her, as she looked regretfully at her husband, "but I do not know where to find it here."

Eomer sat morosely staring at the floor for a long while and then suddenly straightened, "Bring me her packs! She may have had some with her!"

Faramir moved to where the packs lay, keeping a watchful eye on the dog studying him. "I am not sure we should be going through her things, Eomer."

"Dog, athelas?" Eomer called out. The dog rose at the question and went to nudge the packs, but then gave a whimper and lay back down.

Not sure what that meant, Faramir chanced that it was okay to look where the dog had nosed, so he brought the pack to Eowyn who went through the contents. She finally set it aside with a sigh, "There is a tiny bit, but not enough."

They eyed one another dejectedly, until Eomer's eyes lit up again, "Dog - find athelas. Show Eowyn." He pointed to his sister.

Dog stood slowly and looked uncertainly at his mistress, but apparently decided to follow the instruction for he moved to stand at the closed door, waiting for Eowyn to follow him. Faramir exited with his wife and they headed for the stable to saddle their mounts and gather a few escorts for the excursion outside the city walls.

Once they were gone, Gamling suggested to Eomer, "Lord, perhaps you should lie down while they are gone and take some rest."

Eomer considered a moment, then sighed in acknowledgement of the wisdom of it, "I suppose you are right. If the athelas brings her around I will not want to be too exhausted to speak with her."

xxxxx

Though not at all confident that this dog was going to lead them to athelas, Eowyn and her escorts fell in behind him and, to her amazement, half an hour later she was looking at a nice growth of the plant she sought. She cast a rueful grin at her husband as she dismounted to collect some and he stepped down to assist her.

They had only been at the task a short while when their escort noticed a group of riders approaching from the west, and took up a defensive position around the two nobles.

When the riders drew closer, they could see that it was a small party of Elves and they relaxed their stance somewhat, waiting to receive them. Moments later they were near enough that Eowyn and Faramir were startled to recognize Elrond of Rivendell in their midst. They stepped forward of their guard to greet him. "Lord Elrond," Faramir said, "this is an unexpected pleasure. What brings you to Rohan?"

Elrond alit from his horse and stepped toward them, "Truthfully, it was not my intent to stop in Rohan, but rather to journey directly to Minas Tirith. However, I have a sense there is a reason I need to be here just now. I hope my unexpected arrival will not be a burden."

"Not at all," Eowyn told him. "In fact, your arrival is most timely. I was just collecting some athelas to use in treating an injured woman. As your skill in such matters is far greater than mine, perhaps you could be prevailed upon to assist."

"I am happy to help in any way that I can," Elrond responded.

Eowyn turned back to her horse as she answered, "We should have plenty now. Let us return to Edoras." Faramir stood by to assist his wife in mounting, though she hardly needed or made use of his help, and then climbed back into the saddle himself. The group quickly struck out for Edoras at an easy canter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Whoa! Good thing I was putting in my replies to reviewers and then started reading this chapter. Somewhere in the upload a chunk of about 2 inches worth of text disappeared! Not to worry, I've added it back in and the entire chapter should be below. If you happen to see anything strange like that in any of my other stories, let me know so I can fix it.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur - Do they have a male equivalent of a "Mary Sue"? After all, Dog is a boy... But he's probably only so awesome cos he's part Elf too (okay, no, he's not but he hangs around a half Elf, so maybe that explains it). I like Dog too.

Lady Anck-su-namun, Jazzcat - Ah, yes, Elrond. True, he was pretty disagreeable at Rivendell, but he gives that little grin when he nudges Arwen toward Aragorn, who isn't expecting to see her, in ROTK so I think he probably can be a decent guy. The movie just tended to show his uptight, intense, Elf snob side mostly. Don't know how the books portray him - will have to check that out. (I haven't fully read the books, but I do refer to them to find out things and have read many passages.)

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 6

Faramir had explained the situation of Eomer's recent capture and escape from Orcs, and his recovery from injuries sustained during that time, and that being the reason for he and Eowyn being in Edoras at the present. The injured woman for whom they sought the athelas had been the one to find Eomer and treat his injuries, hiding him from recapture. "Beyond that," Faramir said, "apparently little is known about her. Her name is Kareswen, and she travels with a horse and thiis dog you see with us. Both of them seem to be rather remarkable."

At mention of the woman's name, Elrond's eyebrows knit together - surely this could not be... He brushed the thought aside. It was unlikely to be her.

They entered the room and found Eomer asleep on a nearby cot, but Dog went and nosed him when they entered and he awoke. He sat up slowly, wincing at his still sore injuries and blinked several times, trying to wake up. Then he became aware of the Elf standing near his sister, "Lord Elrond? What brings you here?"

"I am merely traveling through Rohan, but I felt impressed to stop at Edoras for a visit, if that is alright with her King."

"Of course! You are always welcome here," Eomer assured him.

Elrond had turned to study the woman lying in the bed and his face revealed none of his thoughts. Eomer moved over by her bed and took her hand, as Eowyn stepped forward with the bag of athelas. "Lord Elrond has agreed to help treat Kareswen, since his skill is far superior to mine," Eowyn told her brother.

"Thank you. I would be most grateful," Eomer told the Elf.

Elrond moved to a chair on the opposite side of the bed and laid his hand on Kareswen's forehead for a few moments. Quietly he said, "Bring some hot water to put the athelas in." His hands gently explored the rest of her for other injuries, finding the bruised side, but announcing, "I do not think her ribs are broken. She is just badly bruised from where the horse fell on her. How long has she been unconscious?"

"About a day and a half now," Eomer responded.

Faramir returned, with a servant carrying hot water in a bowl, and Linwe, who had come to check on her patients. Seeing that the Elf was tending the woman, she stood off to the side to observe how the athelas was used.

Within minutes the fragrant aroma of the athelas filled the room and Elrond brought it near Kareswen's face. At first, it did not appear to be having any effect, but after a few moments, she slowly began to stir.

As her eyes gradually opened and she saw the ceiling over her, a perplexed look came to her face. She turned her head slowly to the left and as she spotted Eomer, she froze. A slight moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. "Oh no...not Edoras," she murmured. She reopened her eyes, but looked to her right, and did not see the hurt look that settled in Eomer's eyes at her reaction to seeing him.

But if her reaction to him was disappointing, her reaction to Elrond was curious. She merely stared at him for several long moments, then said, "You are..." As her voice trailed off, the sentence left unfinished, he responded, "Elrond, of Rivendell." She closed her eyes again.

"Indeed." There was a long pause, and then she asked, "You know who I am?"

"Yes. And you know who I am?"

"Yes."

For the moment, Eomer's hurt was forgotten in this interesting exchange. The two of them seemed to be having a conversation within a conversation. Both seemed to completely understand words that were not being spoken aloud. How was it that they knew each other?

Before Eomer could ask any questions, Elrond spoke again, "How is your father?"

Her jaw tightened and then she tonelessly told him, "He has been dead for eight years."

"How did that happen?"

"He was killed by Orcs. I found the mutilated remains of his body in the woods." Her eyes closed at the remembrance, and Eomer drew a sharp breath. The similarity between her father's death and the circumstances in which she had found him were eerie. He wondered if the resemblance had anything to do with her decision to help him.

"I am sorry to hear that." Elrond held his emotions in check, but there was pain revealed in his eyes at this news. Clearly he had known and cared about her father.

Eomer could not resist asking, "How do you two know each other?" As secretive as Kareswen usually was, he wasn't at all certain he would get an answer, but he hoped Elrond would be more forthcoming.

Elrond glanced at her, but she steadfastly kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling, so he turned to Eomer and replied, "Kareswen is my niece. Her father and I were brothers."

Whatever Eomer had expected to hear, that was not it. His thoughts were interrupted as Dog suddenly appeared beside him and jumped up on the bed, to the disapproving look of Elrond. Clearly Kareswen welcomed the beast, however, and Elrond choked back his demand that the dog be removed.

Suddenly Elrond seemed to remember that there was a room full of people gathered behind him, and he turned to them, "Continue to treat her with the athelas steam three times a day. It will help with the headache she is likely to have for awhile." Linwe nodded her understanding as Elrond stood and moved away from the bed.

Eowyn snapped out of her reverie over the events unfolding before her to say, "Lord Elrond, let us find you a guest chamber so you may refresh yourself."

Gamling had been hovering near the door with the party of Elves that had accompanied Elrond, and he now moved forward to take charge of getting them all settled and cared for. Eowyn and Faramir excused themselves as well, and seeing there was nothing for her to do, Linwe left also.

Unexpectedly, Eomer suddenly found himself alone with Kareswen, and was surprised to realize he was unsure what to say to her now that they were face to face. Her earlier words came back to him and he frowned, "You are displeased to see me?" He could not quite hide the hurt in his tone.

She sighed deeply, but finally turned to look at him, "It was not my first choice, no."

"Why? And why did you not read my letter?"

She pondered her response, but then seemed to suddenly register what he had said, "How do you know I did not read your letter?"

He explained the circumstances of her being in Edoras and, presently, in Meduseld. She glanced down at the dog near her left hand looking innocently at her, "Troublemaker!" Dog didn't bother trying to look penitent.

She lay there awhile longer in silence, and Eomer had about decided she was not going to answer his question, when she told him, "I do not want to be part of your world. I am content to live alone, with my companions, in the woods. I am not sorry I helped you, but now you must forget about me and let me get on with my life. I do not belong in the world of Men and I certainly do not belong in the company of a king."

He sat trying to think of an argument to persuade her to change her mind, but could think of nothing. She interrupted his thoughts, "Where is Leander? We fell..."

"He remains at the village where he went down. His leg was injured and he could not make the journey here. I have sent one of my men there to make sure he receives the best care, and to bring him here when he is recovered."

"I must go..." she said, trying to sit up, but fell back with a gasp when a pain like a club smashed into her head. She lay back with a moan, and thought better of her actions.

"I do not think you're going anywhere for awhile," Eomer told her. "Do not worry. I would not let anything happen to Leander. He is safe."

He gave a heavy-hearted sigh, "Get some rest. I will come back to visit again later." She nodded, but made no reply.

xxxxx

Had he been able, Eomer would have been pacing his room in frustration. His injuries not only made such an activity difficult, but even a bit painful, so he had to settle for fidgeting on the sofa. Somehow, he had thought if he could get her back to Edoras and talk to her, everything would be fine. Clearly, it was not going to be as simple as that. There was still so much he did not know about her and her past, and he couldn't even begin to fathom her reasons for avoiding the world of Men, and people in general. He considered querying Elrond, but if he hadn't known of her father's death, Eomer suspected he knew little else about her life. And it wasn't likely he would tell Eomer more than Kareswen had been willing to share.

Meanwhile, Eowyn had been waiting for an opportunity to speak with this woman alone. As her quarters were nearby, she heard when Eomer left the room and took the moment to return. Kareswen's eyes were closed when she entered the room, but opened at the sound of the door, and looked questioningly at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better," was the reply. "Is that really why you are here?"

Eowyn remembered Aragorn saying the woman was unique; he hadn't mentioned that she was blunt. However, it made it that much easier to respond in kind, "Actually, no, though I do wish you a speedy recovery." She paused to choose her words, "To begin with, I never got a chance to thank you for saving my brother's life. I am greatly indebted to you." When there was no response, she continued, "However, it has come to my attention that my brother may have feelings for you. He was quite upset when you left so abruptly. I am curious to know if those feelings are returned, though you may think it none of my business."

Eowyn sensed that the woman was reluctant to respond, and perhaps even considered not doing so, but finally she said, "Your brother is a fine man, and I am flattered by his interest but, as I told him, I do not wish to be a part of the world of Men." She turned her head away, but not before Eowyn glimpsed in her eyes what appeared to be confusion. Perhaps her feelings on the matter were not so clear as she would like them to be.

"I see. And how did he receive this news from you, if I may ask?"

"I am sure it was not what he wanted to hear. And it is very possible that, even now, he is trying to think of some way to get me to change my mind on the matter."

"Will he be successful? Is there any way you could be persuaded?" Eowyn asked softly.

Kareswen was silent for so long that Eowyn again thought perhaps she would not answer, but eventually she replied, "I don't know. I hope not."

Eowyn stood awkwardly for a moment, wondering whether she should leave at this point, but something made her stay. At last, she sat in the chair Eomer had occupied by the bed and looked closely at the woman before her, "What is it you fear about the world of Men that makes you avoid it so? I was told that you are half-Elf and half-mortal, yet you seem to reject both peoples, along with everyone else." Eowyn stopped, wondering at her temerity; who was she to expect this stranger to take her into her confidence?

But perhaps Kareswen had wanted a reason to vocalize her thoughts, "I am both, and neither. I am too much of an Elf for Men to be comfortable with my ways, and I am tainted with mortal blood so the Elves see me as inferior. So I have chosen companions who do not care what my heritage is and are willing to let me live my life as I see fit. In the world of both Men and Elves, there are expectations for women, and they are not expectations that I choose to accept for myself." The last was said with a bit of defiance, and Eowyn could not honestly say she didn't understand the sentiment. She herself had rebelled not so long ago at the proscribed role she was expected to take.

Nonetheless, Eowyn felt some obligation to say something in her brother's behalf, "Eomer is comfortable with your ways. He cares for you just as you are."

"He does now. How long do you think that will last? Now that we are out of the forest and back in a palace, there will be expectations on him, and anyone he consorts with. They will be expected to comply, just as he will. The royal court will not tolerate the likes of me at his side. Like it or not, he must accept that."

Eowyn was a bit startled at her understanding. It was easy to think of her as an unlearned rustic by her appearance and behavior, but clearly there was much more inside her head than met the eye.

"And you are not willing to change anything for him?" she asked gently.

Kareswen closed her eyes, as if to make the whole matter go away, but responded, "I cannot be what he will want me to be. It is not who I am."

Eowyn sighed and stood, "Thank you for being honest with me. Truly, I understand, more than you think I do. Hopefully, while you are recuperating here, we can help him to understand as well."

xxxxx

Not long after Eowyn departed, Kareswen heard another knock at her door. She half-suspected who it might be but called out, "Come in." As anticipated, Elrond stepped through the door. His eyes seemed to be appraising her physical condition and he must have decided she was up to a visitor, "May we speak?"

Curiosity was warring with animosity, and curiosity won. She waved him to a chair, leaving him to begin the conversation.

What she knew of Elrond had invariably made her envision someone who was always confident and in control, yet the Elf before her was clearly ill at ease. "What did your father tell you about me?" he asked.

"You mean other than your complete lack of regard for any Elf who would consort with mortals, and even deign to marry one?" She made no attempt to hide the resentment in her tone. It wasn't as satisfying as she had expected to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Kareswen, I cannot change what I did in the past, but I realize now that I was shortsighted and inflexible. I let my own prejudices against Men blind me to the feelings of others, and I very much regret losing my brother over it."

She turned her head away from him. The last thing she had expected from him was an apology. Quietly, she told him, "He never spoke ill of you. It hurt him deeply that you would not accept his chosen course, but he never wanted us to hate or dislike you for it."

"I understand you have met Aragorn - King Elessar of Gondor." She nodded and he continued, "My daughter Arwen was wed to him not too long ago." He paused and then added, "Perhaps that is one of the things that has made me realize I can't make choices for other people. And I must accept their choices whether I agree with them or not."

She moved to face him again, but kept silent, not sure what to say. He apparently had certain things in mind to bring up, however, "I am headed for Minas Tirith to see my daughter one last time, before I sail to the Undying Lands. That is what has led me to Rohan at this time. I hope to make peace with her before I depart and never see her again." There was a long pause before he added, "I had not expected to meet you here, but I would hope to make peace with you as well."

She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling for a time, then told him, "Did you know he taught me all about healing and always said you were much better at it than he was? He told me much of Elrond of Rivendell - he was very proud of his brother, no matter what."

Elrond seemed to be holding his breath, not sure what her comments were leading to, but then she explained, "He would have made peace with you in an instant if he could. He would want me to do the same." Slowly she held out her hand to him, and he took it as a small smile began to play around his mouth.

"You do him much credit. I have heard a good deal about you, as well. Indeed, I have gone out of my way to learn anything I could about my niece, though I was most careful to try not to appear too interested!"

She laughed at the sheepish look on his face. "Maybe that is why he wasn't angry with you. He knew you cared, no matter what you might say aloud."

Their eyes met and understanding passed between them. "You should rest. I will stop in to say goodbye before we leave tomorrow. I had a vague sense that I needed to stop at Edoras for some reason - now I know what it was I came here to do."

He moved quietly out the door while she lay back and contemplated their exchange. "Be at peace, father," she whispered to the walls. "It is over."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! When I uploaded Ch. 6 I didn't notice that it popped in a "previous" chapter title and tacked "finale" on this story. IT IS NOT OVER YET! There are 10 chapters, so there IS more to come. As penance, here is Ch. 7 really quick! And thanks to everyone who noticed and let me know to fix it.

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 7

Gamling bowed to Eomer, "I shall see the message is sent directly, lord." He moved quickly to the door with the dispatch in hand. It had occurred to Eomer, that as soon as Kareswen was able to get around, she would be gone to find Leander. While she might leave Edoras before she was completely healed, he did not think she would take Leander far until he was fully recovered from his injury. So all he had to do was find a way to get Leander to Edoras, and she would stay indefinitely. That was the difficult part. He didn't know of any way it could be done, but his letter directed the horse's caretaker to try and find a way to safely bring him to the city. At the most, he didn't think Kareswen's headache would keep her in bed more than a few days, possibly a week, if it was bad enough. And he needed all the time he could get.

That evening, Eomer returned to her room to take supper with her. Elrond had been understanding about his not being present at supper, and gave him a speculative look that made Eomer slightly nervous now that he knew Kareswen was his niece. He wasn't sure his company was what she wanted, but she didn't tell him to leave. Even so, conversation was difficult. He didn't know much about her and she wasn't willing to answer very many questions, so they ended up talking about him, Edoras, Rohan and Eowyn. Of the four topics, the only one she pursued at any length was Eowyn, wanting to know how it was that she was married to a man of Gondor. Since he hadn't even introduced the two of them to each other yet, he was mildy surprised at her interest, but wasn't going to argue about anything that got them talking.

Just as they had mostly finished eating, Linwe returned and prepared the athelas as Elrond had directed. The last half hour, Eomer had noted a furrow beginning to grow between her eyebrows, but the athelas soon caused it to relax and he realized the headache must have been troubling her. "My apologies," he told her. "You should have told me you were in pain and that you wanted to be alone. I did not mean to cause you more discomfort."

To his surprise, she brushed the apology aside, "It is alright. I did not mind your company while I ate. But perhaps now I will sleep."

He nodded and rose, as she contemplated him with a critical eye. "How are your injuries doing? The broken bones will take time, of course, but how is your shoulder and your side?"

"They are quite well, and mending quickly. Would you like to see for yourself?" A voice in the back of his head wondered why he was making such an offer, but she nodded and he sank back into the chair, grateful for any excuse to stay longer.

He pulled up the side of his shirt so she could see the remnant scab on the blade cut, and when she appeared satisfied, uncovered the arrow wound. Linwe observed from across the bed, but made no comment. Kareswen took more care examining the shoulder, prodding it a bit for any sign of lingering infection. She seemed pleased with what she found, and commented, "I shall have to make it a point to keep corbeloth on hand. The Orcs seem to have found a new poison for their darts."

When she lay back and closed her eyes, he took that as his dismissal and stood again. Linwe stood as well and excused herself, saying she would return in the morning. Eomer said, "I will send a servant to stay here during the night in case you need anything." The look on her face stopped him, "Is something wrong?"

"I mean no offense, but I would prefer not having a stranger here with me. I will manage until morning. Leave the door ajar and Dog can summon aid if it is needed."

He hesitated, reluctant to leave her alone, then asked, "Would you permit me to stay with you? A cot was brought in for me earlier. I could sleep there and hear you in the night if you were in distress."

Clearly she was reluctant, but also seemed to be wondering how much she could insist upon as a guest in his house. Apparently she decided, this would be the preferable of the two options and told him, "You may stay. Thank you."

"I have matters to tend to before I turn in. I will return soon." She nodded her understanding and he departed, feeling pleased with this one small victory.

xxxxx

Despite the fact that nothing happened during the night, while the severe headache persisted, Kareswen seemed willing to be persuaded that someone should remain with her. The athelas helped ease the headache pain temporarily but it took time for the injury itself to heal and three days later, Kareswen was more than a little frustrated by her slow progress. Had she not known that everything that could be done was being done, she might have rebelled, but there was nothing she could do but tolerate things as they were. Even so, as her frustration grew, she became more short-tempered and less likely to humor visitors.

Thus, she was amazed when Eomer and a party of soldiers appeared in her room with a pallet. "Eomer, I am not inclined to be hospitable just now, if you don't mind," she told him rather curtly.

"Ah, but I do mind. I fear your presence is required and since your head makes it difficult for you to move about, these good men will bear you to your destination."

Not in the mood for games, she retorted, "What is this foolishness you speak? Please, just go away!"

"Sorry, fair lady. That I cannot do, but if you will bear with me a few moments, I do not think you will regret cooperating."

She was eased onto the pallet and a blanket wrapped around her. Dog watched the proceedings tensely, uncertain whether to be alarmed or not. Only because his mistress did not seem to be objecting did he permit them to continue unimpeded.

While Kareswen thought the whole thing unusual, she was dumbfounded when they exited Meduseld and descended the stairs. Eomer was receiving aid, as well, on the stairs, and so was too far away for her to question him. And the sun was not helping her head any, so she finally lay back with her eyes covered by her arm to minimize the discomfort.

She felt the heat of the sun disappear as a shadow fell over her, and she risked lowering her arm to take in her surroundings. She discovered they had entered a building, and from the smell alone she knew it was a stable. Why on earth would Eomer drag her to a stable?

The only possible reason that came to mind made her sit up quickly, and immediately regret doing so. She sank back with a gasp, clutching her head. She could hear voices but the throbbing in her head was too insistent to bother listening. It was with a great deal of relief that something cool settled on her forehead. After a few minutes, her head began to ease a bit and she cautiously opened her eyes to find Eomer standing worriedly over her, a damp cloth pressed to her brow. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's easing. I shouldn't have sat up so fast." She closed her eyes again, and then remembered why she had moved so quickly, "Leander?" Her eyes blinked open to look questioningly at Eomer.

He grinned, "Yes. Lie still and we'll take you to him."

Dog had been distracted by his mistress' distress, but now that she seemed recovered, he smelled Leander and bounded ahead of them toward a nearby stall. Leander hobbled toward the front, leaning against the tie rope that held him and loudly whinnied a greeting. Her pallet was set on a long, low table in front of the stall, and Leander reached down to nuzzle her affectionately. Dog couldn't resist getting in on the reunion and brought his front legs up on the table, shoving his head near theirs. Eomer waved the men away and, after getting him settled in a chair across the aisle, they did so.

The trio seemed content to simply be with one another, and a long time passed with nothing being said. At last, Kareswen broke the silence, "Thank you, Eomer. I am very grateful. Will you tell me later how you accomplished this?"

"I will. But for now, spend as much time as you like with him. I will wait here until you are ready to return to your bed."

After a few moments, Eomer noticed Kareswen sliding toward the edge of the pallet, and after watching briefly he suddenly realized what she was doing. He began to rise, but then thought better of it and remained in his chair. In his condition, there was little he could do to help her off the pallet onto the stall floor. He felt certain she was intending to check Leander's leg more closely.

She made it from the pallet, staying mostly horizontal, but in easing down to a sitting position, her head apparently began pounding again, for she leaned back against the wall, her face a mask of pain and her breath coming in short gasps.

"Dog..." Eomer called, drawing his attention from his mistress. He held out the damp cloth he had used on her earlier, and Dog came to retrieve it and take it to her. He nudged at her hand and when she felt the damp material, she took it without opening her eyes. Apparently she realized what it was, for she pressed it to her eyes and gradually began to relax a bit. "Thank you...both of you," she said softly.

Eomer stood and moved slowly over to take her place lying on the pallet, his head propped up with his good arm. He watched as she cautiously leaned over and examined Leander's leg. When she was satisfied, she eased herself down to lay in the straw. "Your man has done a good job tending the leg. Give him my thanks. Or, better yet, arrange for me to meet him. He can bathe the leg in athelas water and it will help even more. I will tell him how to do it."

"I'll arrange for you to meet him. He is home, resting and visiting with his family. I will leave word for him to come to the palace when he is back on duty."

"So how is it that Leander is here? What magic did your man invoke to bring this about?" she asked.

Eomer grinned, "He is more creative than I would have thought to be, but luckily in my letter to him asking him to bring Leander as soon as possible, I mentioned Leander's willingness to lie down on command. He found a large enough wagon, constructed a ramp and they walked Leander into the bed of it. There he directed him to lie down and they pulled him to Edoras. They would stop periodically to get him out and let him stretch his legs, but he seemed to understand what was going on and did not resist them. I am not sure this method would have worked with many other horses."

She contemplated his words and commented, "Creative, indeed. But you are right, Leander would be well chosen to attempt such a thing."

There was something relaxed and friendly in their situation, and Eomer decided to press his luck with a question, "Where did you get Leander? He is truly remarkable. You have done a superb job of training him."

"He was given to me as a yearling, the offspring of my father's horse. But I cannot take credit for what he is. Almost from the beginning he has proven himself intelligent and a quick learner. Whenever I have asked anything of him, it is almost as if he understands my words and then responds accordingly. I cannot claim to be a master horse trainer."

"What about Dog? Where did he come from? And why did you never give him a name?"

Something about the atmosphere seemed to have loosened her tongue, for she didn't hesitate in answering, "Dog wandered into our camp as a stray when he was still young. I suppose we never named him because we thought someone would claim him or he would wander out again. But that did not happen - he was content to remain with us. Again, he is what he is because of himself rather than because of anything I have done." She fell silent and Eomer considered what she had told him.

"Whatever fortune brought these two to me, I am very grateful. They have been the truest friends I could ever hope to have," she admitted introspectively.

Eomer smiled at her depiction of the trio's relationship and then sighed, "You make me quite envious. I should like to have friends who are so unquestioningly true."

Her eyes flickered open, "You do not think that you do? I seem to recall friends tracking you down where no trail should have been and no reason to believe you were still alive existed. And they were more than a little angry at your condition when they found you - at me, until they realized I was not responsible for it. And then they sought me out again, at your request, to deliver a letter. I would say these are true friends."

He shifted his position since his ribs were objecting to his lying on his side, then responded, "They are indeed good friends - and true. But...I suppose what I mean is, I would like to have someone like that here in Rohan. Someone around me on a daily basis to share in all that goes on in my life. My sister, and these friends you mentioned, all live in Gondor. It is difficult for kings to have 'friends'. People are too in awe of the office to treat you honestly no matter what. They fear retribution if they do or say anything to displease you. I am 'friendly' with some around me, but true 'friends' are not part of my world any longer."

There was a note of bitterness in his voice, rather to his surprise. Until he voiced it, he had not fully realized he felt so alone as King of Rohan.

"Perhaps..." she hesitated, wondering how he would take advice, "perhaps, you need to find a way to insure they know they can be honest with you without fear of repercussions. Then they might be more willing to risk it."

He turned his head to the side to look at her, "I think maybe that is why I am trying so hard not to let _you_ out of my life. You do not fear me or my authority. You tell me the truth, even if it isn't what I want to hear."

She gazed into his eyes a long moment before turning away. Finally she said, "Maybe I should try getting back on the pallet and return to my bed."

He was disappointed at the change in subject, and that he sensed her withdrawing again. The close camaraderie was evaporating and they were back to polite acquaintances.

He gave a heavy sigh, "Alright. I'll summon the men. They can put the pallet down beside you there to get you back on it."


	8. Chapter 8

Jazzcat -Writer of Rohan, huh? Okey, dokey! Or are you just buttering me up so I'll get busy and write more stories, since this is the last complete one I have and you'll have to wait when it ends for the next one to post (assuming I finish something)!

Hopefully everyone has forgiven me for the incorrect chapter title that caused so much heart failure. This chapter may make up for it...

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 8

It took several more days before the worst of the headaches diminished. More and more Kareswen was able to sit up without too much difficulty, and once she seemed stable at that level, she began making more of an attempt to rise and move around. Sometimes she was forced to a chair or back to bed, but her progress was gradually seen.

She made several more trips to visit Leander, but seemed more at ease about him now that he was close and she had seen for herself that he was being properly cared for. The soldier who had been caring for him, Garod, had visited with her and was quite interested to learn about the use of athelas.

As her head began to allow more activity, she began working out with her sword to regain her strength, and spent part of each day practicing her archery skills.

Now that Kareswen was more mobile, she had been persuaded to take her meals with Eomer and his family, so at least he was assured of spending some part of each day with her. Even so, he found he envied her freedom to come and go as she pleased. He had let her borrow one of his horses when she felt up to it, and she and Dog often spent part of the day out riding.

Since Eomer was on the mend physically, he had begun resuming his responsibilities in meetings with advisers and such. Eowyn and Faramir spent time bringing him up to date on the activities in the kingdom during his absence, and it was reluctantly agreed that they would depart in a fortnight to return home.

After four weeks of recuperating, he was beginning to feel better and fettered by the still mending bones. Both Kareswen and Linwe assured him it would likely take six weeks full before he could begin trying to use the affected limbs to any appreciable extent.

Adding to his frustration was the feeling that time was running out. Soon both Kareswen and Leander would be well, and it was clear that they would be gone as soon as that happened. Even if Kareswen did not say as much, Eowyn made a point of bringing it to his notice rather regularly. One evening as Eomer sat in his study with Eowyn and Faramir, she mentioned it again and he finally questioned her, "Why do you keep bringing that up? Do you not like Kareswen? Do you wish to see her leave as soon as possible?" He had not meant to sound angry, but realized he had.

Eowyn was a bit taken aback at his sharp words. "I like her very well, brother. I am merely pointing out the obvious. She is here only because circumstances force her to be." She hesitated, glancing at Faramir first, then added quietly, "And I do not wish to see you hurt, but perhaps that is inevitable."

"If you don't wish to see me hurt, then help me persuade her to stay!" he retorted with annoyance.

Calmly Faramir stepped in, "Eomer, if she wishes to go, there is little we can say that would convince her otherwise. And have you truly considered the ramifications of her staying? Can you really see her being part of the Royal Court and consorting with the nobles of Rohan, or other Middle Earth kingdoms? I have no doubt she _could_ do so admirably, if she wished, but I have seen no desire on her part to insert herself into that realm. No matter how much you may want her to do so."

Eomer's scowl spoke volumes, but he kept silent. They were right, of course, and he hated it. He didn't even think her reluctance to stay was about him at all, but about the world he lived in. But he couldn't change the fact that he was King - Rohan needed him to lead them in his Uncle's absence. And he really couldn't blame her for not wanting to be a part of all that. It was just that he so desperately wanted her with him... It was selfish of him, he knew, but her presence would make it easier for _him_ to do what he was called upon to do. If she was at his side, he felt he could weather just about anything that came. He had to find a way to convince her to stay...

xxxxx

The next morning, Kareswen and Dog were headed to the stables after breakfast, but had stopped in her quarters first. On the way back down the hall, she was startled to hear a crash from Eomer's quarters, followed by an angry bellow. Immediately on the alert, she drew her dagger and ran toward the sound, cautiously entering the room via the door that was ajar. She carefully scanned the room for the trouble, but found nothing more than a surprised Eomer looking at her.

"I heard a crash," she explained, eyeing him questioningly.

His anger had not yet dissipated, and he exclaimed, "That would be my hair brush! I cannot properly brush my hair with only one good arm!"

She hid a smirk, by ducking her head, as she resheathed her dagger, "Does not a King have servants who could assist him with such tasks?"

"They do not do it correctly!" he fumed, wavering on his crutch because of his agitation.

"Fine - sit."

"What?" he asked.

"Sit. As in 'sit down'. In this chair. Now," she explained patronizingly.

He gave her a curious look, but did as directed. "So," she told him, "as amusing as this little fit of temper is, it accomplishes nothing. _I_ will brush your hair, and I do not want to hear any complaints. I have long done the same for Leander and he has no objections!"

"You compare me to a horse!" he exclaimed.

"Well, at the moment, you are acting like the hind end of one! But the principle is basically the same, whether we are talking hair or mane. Shall I proceed?"

Eomer rather thought he should be offended by her remark, but he couldn't suppress his pleasure at her offer, so he willingly submitted, "Yes."

It was clear his hair had been recently washed and was even now slightly damp. She began working at the ends, easing out the tangles and working her way up.

For his part, Eomer was finding the whole process rather intimate, and wondered if she felt anything. Was it his imagination, or was she being more gentle than necessary? Were the strokes she gave his hair with her hand essential, or was she enjoying the feel of it and prolonging her task? He realized just how aware he was of her every movement, and almost didn't dare breathe for fear he would wake and find it was all a dream. When she moved to his right side, the urge to reach out and pull her to him was almost overwhelming, but she stepped back behind him before he could act.

"How do you usually fix it?" she asked. Was he imagining a husky tone to her voice?

"Some of the long hair in the front is pulled to the back and fastened there. The binding is on the dresser," he murmured. She went to retrieve it and then began working as he had directed. Just as she was affixing the tie, Gamling entered and bowed.

"My lord, the traders will be here in about an hour. We have a few things to go over before then, when you are ready."

The spell was broken as Kareswen stepped away, "Perhaps not exactly as you usually wear it, but it should do."

He reached up and felt it, then told her somewhat grumpily, "Well, it is better than the servant was doing, that is for certain!"

She moved toward the door, but he called, "Kareswen, I would speak with you later, if I may. I will be in the Golden Hall to meet the traders. You will find me there."

She nodded her understanding, though her eyes narrowed with curiosity. She and Dog continued on their way and Eomer turned his attention back to Gamling, not quite able to conceal a pleased grin.

xxxxx

He had actually intended for Kareswen to come after the traders were gone, so there would be more time to talk with her alone. Instead, she showed up shortly before they were to arrive, so he didn't feel like he could speak freely as Gamling had already begun showing the visitors in.

Already there were a number of people milling about the Golden Hall. Gamling and some guards were off to the side, keeping watch on the proceedings, and various members of the court were socializing with the visitors and traders from the South who had come to be introduced to Rohan's king. Eomer sat on the throne, trying to avoid looking disinterested and forcing himself not to steal glances over at Kareswen.

Kareswen had moved to the side, out of the way, when the visitors arrived, interrupting the conversation she had been having with Eomer. She was considering whether to try and slip out unnoticed when Dog lay his head against her leg and gave a soft, barely audible, growl. She looked down curiously to see what had his attention, and followed his gaze to a swarthy man with greasy black hair. Even at a glance, her initial reaction was distrust, but she knew Dog's warning meant more than shady looks. And then she saw his right hand trying to conceal a dagger in the folds of his cloak as he worked his way toward Eomer.

She tapped the dog on the head and pointed to her left, then hooked her hand back toward the man, indicating the dog should approach him unseen from the rear. Silently the animal slipped away and she stepped inobtrusively toward one of the guards. As Dog launched himself soundlessly at the man's right wrist, she reached over with her right hand and drew the guard's sword. He was too shocked to prevent her, as she shoved forward to where the man was screaming and the dagger had fallen to the ground. Several of the ladies shrieked and scurried toward the walls, and the guards were frantically trying to discern what was happening. In an instant, Kareswen had the sword at the man's throat and Dog released his hold.

With difficulty, Eomer rose and came forward. "What is going on?" he demanded. He looked to Kareswen for an answer and she nodded to the dagger on the floor. Clumsily he stooped and picked it up. After a brief examination of the blade he held it out for the man to see and asked, "A little present for me?"

The guards surged forward around him as he desperately tried to cover his tracks, "I drew the weapon to fight off the dog's attack, lord!"

"Indeed? You drew it with your right hand only after the dog had clamped his teeth on your right wrist?"

"Lord, I assure you I meant no threat to you. Surely you will not take the word of this _person_ over me. I am a respectable trader." He threw a disdainful look at Kareswen, who was dressed in her customary attire of shirt, trousers and boots.

The King stepped closer to his would-be assailant and said in a low, angry growl, "This _person_ would give her life protecting me, and I would believe _anything_ she told me!" To the guards he added, "Lock him up and question him." He was hastily pulled from the room as the King turned to Gamling, "Clear the hall. I have business elsewhere." To Kareswen he added, "You come with me."

After returning the guard's sword, she trailed along behind Eomer as he left the hall and headed for his quarters.

xxxxx

When they entered the room and she had closed the door, she turned to find Eomer right behind her. He rested his left elbow on the wall on one side of her head and his right hand on the other side, bringing his face very near. She leaned back instinctively, but soon met wall behind and had no more room to retreat.

"It occurs to me that I have never properly thanked you for repeatedly saving my life," he murmured, his gaze roving over her face.

Nervously, she answered, "I did very little this time. Dog is the one you should be thanking."

A slow grin crossed his face, "Perhaps so, but I'm not sure Dog would fully appreciate my intended show of gratitude." And then his right hand slipped behind her neck and his lips were on hers. Gently, but with increasing fervor, his mouth claimed hers, and she was too taken by surprise to do more than allow it. Some part of her found the experience not at all unpleasant, but when he broke off, breathing heavily, confusion set in and, before he could prevent it, she ducked under his arm and stepped away from him.

Awkwardly, Eomer turned to follow and she began edging away. "You are not afraid of me, are you?" he asked, inching towards her.

"No...but you are not yourself," she replied, looking slightly worried.

"Then why do you move away? I was not finished thanking you!" he teased, continuing to prowl in her direction.

"I assure you, thanks are not necessary."

She was still retreating, but Eomer realized that, with his impairments, she should have easily been able to elude him and bolt out the door if she truly wanted to escape. He chanced a quick glance at Dog and saw him lying quietly under the table, his ears cocked with interest at their movements. There was no indication Dog considered him a threat, and he took that to mean that he was not sensing any alarm from his mistress. He suppressed a grin and resumed the chase.

"Not necessary, perhaps, but most enjoyable to give. Will you not indulge a king his eccentricities?"

Her eyes widened and he feared she might decide to leave after all, so he stumbled toward the sofa and landed heavily on it, seemingly overexerted. She hesitated momentarily, and then cautiously approached him to see if he was alright. He reached down with his good arm to rub his broken leg, and when she leaned in for a closer examination, his hand darted out and caught her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap.

At first she was too startled to react, but then she began to tug at his grip to free herself. He faked a moan, "Don't. That really hurts my ribs." Without thinking, her struggles subsided, and he settled her more comfortably in his arms. With a sly smile he told her, "That's better!"

Then he was kissing her again, and gradually his lips began to have the effect he wanted. Almost without realizing her surrender, the stiffness in her eased and she relaxed into the embrace, welcoming the tender caresses of his mouth. When finally they parted, he held her close, his face buried in her neck.

"All I want is to love you. Is that so wrong?" he whispered.

"But you don't even know me. Not really."

"I want to. I want to know everything about you, but even knowing more won't change how I feel now, except maybe to make me love you more." He tightened his hold around her waist, as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

They sat frozen in time, neither really sure what to say or do next. And then, much to Eomer's annoyance, there was a knock at the door which effectively broke the spell. Without a word, Kareswen pulled free of his arms and rose, and he sat staring at her, trying to determine where they stood. Another knock sounded, and she moved to answer it, admitting Gamling to the room as she and Dog departed. Eomer's thoughts followed her out, so it was with some effort that he pulled his attention back to what Gamling was telling him and was able to respond appropriately.

xxxxx

Kareswen wasn't aware of her path, but she ended up, not to her surprise, in the stable and plunked down in a corner of Leander's stall. Her friends seemed to sense her distress but did not know how to console her, so they merely stood by in a show of support.

How had this happened? How had she let it happen? She tried to think when it was that she let this get out of control, but found it difficult to think beyond the musky smell of the soap Eomer used, the taste of his lips, the feel of his arms around her and the look in his eyes when they were together. She gave a moan and dropped her head into her arms as they rested on her knees. If only...

For the next several days, Kareswen studiously avoided being alone with Eomer. The look on his face told her he knew what she was doing, and that he didn't like it very much. While Leander was on the mend and progressing steadily, she did not want to leave Edoras until he was completely recovered, and that might take another week or more. Until then, avoiding him seemed her only option if she wanted to prevent his cornering her again.

If she was honest with herself, she hadn't really minded his attention all that much, and had even enjoyed his kisses, but she could not foresee any future for the two of them, and encouraging him in any way would only make their parting more difficult.

She saw Eowyn watching her sometimes, and rather felt sorry for her position. She was caught in the middle of what her brother wanted and what she knew Kareswen thought about the matter. And it was now clear that Eomer was not inclined to be persuaded to give up his infatuation, or convinced that it couldn't work between them. Despite everything Eowyn and Faramir had said on the subject, Eomer remained determined to find favor with this enigmatic woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Replies to reviewers:

Jazzcat - keep in mind that, while she _could_ hurt Eomer for kissing her, she really isn't sure about her feelings. She likes the guy but does not want to commit. She didn't mind the kiss, just what it represented. Her solution is to just avoid letting him do these things, which just confuse her more.

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 9

The day Eomer had long awaited finally came. After checking his injuries, Linwe declared him sufficiently healed to dispense with the bandages and crutch. He would be allowed to resume his normal activities, though she warned him to take it easy for awhile and continue to let the bones knit as long as possible.

His first thought was to find Kareswen and set Gamling the task of locating her. Her preferred habitats in Edoras were few, so it wasn't difficult to discover she was in a paddock adjoining the stables, exercising Leander. Eomer promptly made a beeline there, and found great pleasure in both the walking and being able to lean on the fence unimpeded.

Kareswen had noticed his approach but said nothing. When she eventually moved close enough to hear, he opened the conversation.

"You've been avoiding me," he commented quietly.

"Yes."

For a moment he was startled, but then realized he shouldn't have been – she had always been very deliberate in her actions so it wasn't surprising that she didn't apologize for them.

"Why?" he asked, unwilling to leave it alone.

She sighed, "Because you persist in trying to get me to stay when I've already told you that I can't. I don't want to quarrel with you, Eomer. I would prefer to leave on friendly terms, but if you can't accept my decision then maybe that isn't possible. Leander is well now. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Is it me or my position you are avoiding? I can't change the fact that I'm King of Rohan. I never sought the position, but it fell to me as the next in line when my uncle and cousin were killed. Rohan needs me to lead them. Why can't you accept that?"

"I do accept that. But I don't choose to be a part of it. I would not fit as a member of a royal court, no matter how much you may wish it." She turned to face him, and added, "Forget about me, Eomer, and get on with your life. And I will get on with mine, as I always intended to do."

He turned and quickly strode away, trying to mask the hurt from her words. Only when he was back in his room did he realize she had never actually answered his question. It was clear she was avoiding his position, but was she also avoiding him? She had never expressed feelings for him that were either good or bad, never said whether she had any feelings for him or not. If her response to his kisses meant anything, she was not so oblivious as she would like to appear. There had to be a way to make this work.

Eowyn came to his mind and it occurred to him that, although their circumstances were not precisely the same, perhaps she could help in this matter. Hastily he headed for her room and knocked. When there was no answer he made for the Golden Hall and there found her in conversation with Faramir. They both looked up as he entered.

He was inclined to speak to his sister alone, but then decided perhaps Faramir could provide helpful input as well. "Sister, I must speak with you – about Kareswen." Faramir looked questioningly at him, so he added, "Please stay, Faramir. You may be of help also."

He took a seat near them and stared at his hands a moment before beginning, "She says she wouldn't fit as a member of the royal court. Eowyn, you never were a traditional royal – why is it so different for her than for you? You adjusted; why couldn't she?"

Eowyn took a deep breath and then answered, "Our situations are somewhat different, Eomer. Yes, I sought battle and glory in victory. Yes, I felt at home wielding a sword. But I also was comfortable serving in the royal court and living a royal lifestyle. In some ways, it was harder for me because I had a foot in both worlds but neither wanted to accept me. Kareswen has firmly chosen her realm and situation. She knows who she is and what she wants, and she has no one to answer to – to tell her she cannot do as she chooses. I had men telling me I could not fight, and my own heart telling me I could not be content with domestic dullness. Only through Faramir have I been able to find a world where all of me is valued. While the royal court of Gondor likely sees me as wild and untamed – a barbarian from Rohan – my husband allows me to be the person I choose to be. I have found a way to exist in both worlds, at least enough to satisfy my needs." She paused and smiled lovingly at Faramir.

Continuing, she said, "I am not sure that is possible for Kareswen. She was never part of a royal court. She knows they would not accept her as she is and she knows she is not willing to give up who she is to satisfy them."

"But I would do as Faramir has done! I would let her be what she truly is!" he argued.

Eowyn shifted uncomfortably, then told him, "When she first came, I had a private conversation with her. She acknowledged that you accept her as she is, but she also recognized that as King you would be expected to behave in a certain way, and so would anyone with whom you closely associated. Faramir is not King, so people are more tolerant of his 'unusual' wife. They would not feel the same about a King's wife. Queen Arwen, even, does not quite fit into the mold they set and I have heard harsh things said about her. But she is closer to what they expect than Kareswen will ever be. And she has the will to exert her authority when necessary. No one would dare challenge her to her face."

Eomer glanced at Faramir, who nodded at him, "I would have to agree with what Eowyn has told you. The issue really isn't whether or not Kareswen _could_ make a place for herself at your side, it's whether or not she is _willing_ to do so. And right now, much as you may not like it, she does not appear willing."

xxxxx

Supper that evening was a rather silent affair. The most natural topic of conversation would have been either the departure of Eowyn and Faramir for Gondor, or Kareswen's departure for parts unknown. However, no one wanted to mention either as it might lead to an even more tense atmosphere or harsh words.

Eomer found he had little appetite, and he had not eaten much of his meal before he gave up. Glancing around he called, "Dog," and held out the bone, plenty of meat still on it. No point in its going to waste. Without hesitation, Dog rose and came forward to take the offering. Eomer gave him a pat on the head before he moved back to his former spot to enjoy his meal. When Eomer's gaze returned to the table, his eyes met Kareswen's, staring at him with an odd expression. For some reason, it made him feel guilty and he apologized, "I am sorry. I should have asked your permission to give the food to him."

She gave a slight shake of her head in dismissal of the apology and commented, "He does you great honor in accepting it. Dog will not take food from anyone he does not unwaveringly trust, and there are very few people who qualify."

Eomer's eyebrows rose in surprise and he answered, "Then I am indeed honored that he thinks so highly of me. His reputation for being a good judge of character is well known to me."

Kareswen gave a small smile and turned her attention back to her plate, her brow furrowed with unspoken thoughts. Eomer watched her for a moment before looking away; too bad Dog's mistress was not as taken with him as Dog seemed to be.

Eomer rubbed his left shoulder. It had been aching a bit the last few days and was getting rather annoying. Still, he couldn't complain too much since he was at last free of the bandages and crutch that hampered his movement. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed his freedom until now. He hadn't mentioned the ache to Linwe when she had pronounced him well enough to go without bandaging. Perhaps he would visit her tomorrow and ask if there was something he could take for it.

As the meal concluded and they all rose, Eowyn and Faramir excused themselves and disappeared down the hall toward their rooms. Eomer hadn't expected to find himself alone with Kareswen, but fully expected her to find an excuse to leave rather than stay near him.

To his surprise, she observed, "You keep rubbing your shoulder. Is something wrong?"

He nodded, "It aches. Should it be troubling me so much after all this time?"

"Possibly. The Orcs were not gentle about removing the arrow. Do you want me to look at it?"

He couldn't quite believe she was making the offer, but he certainly wasn't going to discourage her, "Thank you. I would appreciate that."

"Remove your tunic and let me see."

He began unfastening his shirt as she motioned for him to follow her closer to the fire for better light. He shivered slightly in the cool air of the room, but the fire felt good.

She reached for his shoulder and gently probed the affected area, looking for any indication of heat or tenderness. "Is it tender to the touch or does it just ache in general?"

He shook his head, "No, it just aches. Touching it doesn't matter."

She removed her hand. "It is not warm or red. I do not think you need be concerned. It was a nasty wound and it may bother you off and on the remainder of your life."

He glared at the floor with annoyance, "Orcs! And now this other man trying to stab me…"

"The Haradrim."

"What?"

"The man was Haradrim."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "He has told us nothing in our questioning of him."

"He has the appearance of the Haradrim and his blade was clearly of Haradrim design. I spent considerable time in Gondor and had ample opportunity to observe the Haradrim, though I avoided interacting with them."

Eomer was frowning, "If that is true, then these attacks on me make more sense. It was never clear why the Orcs took me prisoner - usually they only kill. But it would not be unusual for them to work for someone else who ordered them to keep me alive. When I escaped, this 'trader' may have been the second try on my life, while attempting to throw the blame on Gondor. That would have strained relations nicely. The Haradrim were never happy about the renewed alliance between Gondor and Rohan. Why did you say nothing of this before?"

Kareswen shrugged, "I did not know you didn't recognize the blade design, or that questioning him had availed you nothing."

"I must let Faramir know so he can alert King Elessar to the matter. And for the time being, at least, I will need to take more precautions with my personal safety. They may try again."

She stood there silently then started to turn away. Quietly he asked, "How shall I manage without you here to protect me? Were it not for you, I would be dead three times over."

Gently, but firmly she replied, "Your guards will just need to be more cautious and alert. I did nothing remarkable." Before he could respond, she slipped quickly out the door. Dog paused to stare at him, almost as if he understood, then followed her down the hall.

xxxxx

Kareswen was startled awake by a hard knocking on her door. The darkness of the room left little doubt it was the middle of the night. Quickly she slid to her feet and went to open the door. A servant stood there in night clothes, "My lady, Lord Faramir requests you attend his wife. She is taken ill."

"Does he say what the matter is?"

"No, my lady."

"Very well. I will be with you in a moment." She closed the door and quickly dressed, then grabbed her pack of herbs and plants and left the room. Dog followed her curiously as she accompanied the servant down the hall a few rooms. The servant knocked and entered immediately at Faramir's summons.

Upon spotting her, he hurried forward, "Kareswen, Eowyn is taken ill. Will you help her?" He motioned to the bed where his wife lay palely against the sheets, her eyes closed but her face a mask of concentration.

She moved toward her and took a chair near the bedside, "Eowyn, what is wrong?"

Eowyn's eyes slitted open, "I don't know. I was quite well at supper, but now my stomach is roiling. I have lost my supper but still the nausea continues. Perhaps it is something I ate."

Kareswen shook her head, "I do not think so. You ate the same as we did and no one else is sick." Reaching over she placed her hand on Eowyn's forehead, then reached for the covers, saying over her shoulder, "Some privacy, please, Faramir, so I may examine her. And bring a few more candles so I may see better."

Faramir sent the servant to wait in the hall and then lit more candles and placed them to cast more light on the bed. Kareswen's hands were gently probing Eowyn's stomach and back and watching her for any signs of pain or discomfort at the contact.

Finally, she leaned back in the chair and looked thoughtfully at the woman. "When was your last monthly flow?"

Eowyn looked startled, "What? Oh…I'm not sure. I think I may have missed one…or two."

Kareswen suppressed a grin and asked, "And have your clothes felt a bit snugger than usual?"

Sheepishly Eowyn nodded as she began to realize the direction these questions were leading, "Well, yes, but I haven't been as active here as I usually am…"

"I think it is more than inactivity, Eowyn. I would be very surprised if you are not with child."

"What?" Faramir questioned, his eyes growing wide. "I'm to be a father?"

"It would appear so. There is no sign of tenderness that I might expect from some other ailment and no reason to suspect food is the cause."

She reached for her pack and told Faramir, "Have the servant bring me some very hot water in a bowl, along with a spoon and a mug." She searched through her herbs until she found the one she wanted and pulled a portion out, setting it on the night table.

"I will prepare something for you that should help settle the nausea."

As the servant left, Eomer put in appearance at the door, "What is going on? What's wrong? Gamling said that Eowyn was ill."

Faramir was beaming with pride, but pulled his brother-in-law into the room so Eowyn could be the one to share their news.

"It would seem, brother, that you are to be an uncle!" Eowyn told him. "If Kareswen's judgement is correct, and I do not doubt it."

Eomer looked stunned before breaking into a wide grin that rivaled Faramir's, "An uncle? That's wonderful!"

The men proceeded to participate in the traditional congratulatory back slaps while Eowyn rolled her eyes at Kareswen. "We do most of the work and they take most of the credit!" she whispered.

Kareswen smiled with her and moved to take the hot water from the servant who had appeared at the door. A few moments later, she handed Eowyn a mug to sip slowly. "I've mixed quite a bit here. Reheat it as needed to use in settling your stomach. And try to get some rest, if you can."

When she moved toward the door, Eomer followed. "We should leave them be and let them sleep," he said. "I will depart with you."

Once in the hall, he followed her back to her door. "Thank you for helping Eowyn, and for the good news," he said. Then he stared deep into her eyes for a moment and a look of sorrow shadowed his own eyes. Blinking, he turned away, "Good night, Kareswen."

She watched him move away, and then slowly entered her room.

Kareswen lay awake for a long while after returning to her bed. She hadn't missed the look in Eomer's eyes, and she resented that it made her feel guilty. The sooner she could ride away from here, the better off she'd be. Aside from the reconciliation with Elrond, her association with Men had brought her only trouble, and she wanted nothing more than to return to solely being responsible for herself and her two companions. And yet, there was something that nagged at her. In all her years, life had never been as confusing and frustrating as these past few weeks had been. She willed her troublesome thoughts aside and finally drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 finale

**A/N: Well, here it is - the real, true finale. Hope you are satisfied with it. I don't have any more LOTR stories written yet, but I am still working on a sequel to No Mistake and hopefully I will finish it and it will see the light of day. Put me in your author alert list if you want to be notified if/when it posts (though there are still 3 more chapters in my Harry Potter story that will post before then).**

**My computer and the diskette keep trying to eat the new story, but I _think_ I've finally convinced them not to. Luckily, I keep it printed out so worst case scenario would be that I'd have to retype the whole thing (about 15 pages at present), but cross your fingers!**

Enjoy! And have a great weekend.

**The Truest Friends**

Chapter 10

When she awakened, it was to a heavy downpour. While Meduseld was admittedly a warmer, more comfortable spot to wait out the rain than her usual cave, for some reason it felt more claustrophobic. Even knowing she'd be soaked, she dashed off to the stables for a visit with Leander to escape the oppressive feeling. Her mind replayed her virtually silent breakfast with Eomer. They had dined alone since Eowyn still kept to her bed with nausea, and Faramir chose to remain with her for awhile. Kareswen had been surprised that Eomer had not seized the occasion to again try and convince her to stay. She wasn't entirely certain whether he had given up on her, or whether this was just some new tactic he had devised and would spring it on her unawares.

She whiled away over an hour in the stable, but soon grew restless there as well and made a dash back for the Golden Hall. Eomer and Faramir looked up as she blew in with a gust of wind and rain, followed by the guards wrestling the door closed behind her.

For a moment, everyone remained silent, but finally Kareswen ventured, "How is Eowyn feeling?"

"A little better, I think. She was able to keep some bread down earlier and it seemed to help to eat something," Faramir responded.

She nodded, glanced at Eomer who remained quiet, and then told them, "Excuse me." She exited the Hall in quick strides, feeling uncomfortable under Eomer's soundless study.

Returning to her room, she found Dog curled up comfortably in front of the fire. She almost thought he smirked at her dampness when she made to change into dry clothing. Pulling a bundle of sticks out that she had collected on her various ventures outside Edoras, she set to work making more arrows to replace those lost or damaged in her last few dealings with Orcs.

She remained in her room, sending a servant for bread and cheese to dine on there, and continued with her work into the late afternoon. Restless, again, she walked the halls and ended up back in the Golden Hall, looking out a rain-splattered window with an expression as gloomy as the weather.

_Damn this rain!_ she thought. _Even nature conspires to keep me here!_ Hopefully it would clear in the night so she would be unimpeded in her departure the next day. It made no sense to venture forth in a downpour only to spend the day hunting for shelter in which to dry out. She wasn't as familiar with the area around Edoras as some other areas of Rohan, but she did not know of any suitable caves nearby that would accommodate a horse.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she missed the sound of Eomer approaching and only noticed him as he stepped to her side and spoke softly, "I know the rain is important, but it always depresses me. I suppose it is because it makes it undesirable to ride, and I don't much care for anything to interfere with that."

They stood side by side, neither speaking further for quite awhile. Suddenly Eomer turned to her and said, "Kareswen..." His words trailed to a stop. Reaching out, his hand grazed her cheek as his eyes filled with longing. Abruptly, he dropped his hand, turned and strode hastily away.

Slowly her fingers came up to touch the spot where his hand had been; then gritting her teeth, she hurried back to her room. She remained there the rest of the day, not even leaving for supper. To her surprise, Eomer did not come and attempt to persuade her to join them for the meal; he merely sent a plate of food to her room via a servant. She could not imagine why that made her want to cry.

It proved to be a very long night. The storm did subside in the night - she knew it had since she was still awake long into the early hours of morning. What sleep she got was fitful and unwelcome dreams, all of which seemed to have Eomer in them, plagued her.

It was almost a relief to rise early and begin packing her belongings in preparation for her departure. The sooner she put distance between herself and Edoras, the sooner things could get back to normal. She took one final look around the room, feeling a slight twinge at leaving but pushing it aside. With Dog at her heels, she headed for Eowyn's room to check on her one final time.

Faramir answered her knock and let her into the room. Eowyn was sitting up, and though still a bit paler than usual, looked in better spirits. Quickly she gave her some of the herb she had used and directed her on where it could be found and how to prepare it if she needed more in the future.

"You are really leaving then?" Eowyn asked, noticing that Kareswen would not meet her gaze.

"Yes. Right after breakfast. I thank you, and Faramir, for your kindnesses to me and my friends while we have been here."

To her surprise, Eowyn leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "We will miss you greatly, Kareswen. Please do not hesitate to visit us if ever you are in Ithilien or Minas Tirith. I think of you as the sister I never had, but would have liked to."

Kareswen's jaw clenched but she forced a smile, "I thank you. Perhaps I will visit sometime." She quickly pulled away and stood, but to her astonishment, Faramir stepped forward and hugged her as well.

"Take care, Kareswen. You are welcome here or in Gondor at any time," he told her.

Feeling the need to quickly withdraw, Kareswen collected her belongings and made for the door. Just as she reached for the latch, Eowyn called out, "Dog - take care of her!" Dog let out a bark and waved his tail in acknowledgement, then followed her into the hallway.

"I definitely need to get you away from here," she glared at him. "You've become impossible lately!" Dog just poked his head into her hand briefly before leading the way down the hall to breakfast.

Kareswen took a deep breath before stepping into the room where Eomer stood, awaiting her arrival. Idly, she wondered how long he would have waited if she hadn't come. Before she could consider turning away and not going in, Dog made their presence known by assaulting Eomer with a friendly lick on the hand. He looked down laughing, "Good morning to you, too!"

When he looked up and saw her standing in the door, dressed to travel and her gear in her arms, his expression sobered. "Shall we eat?" was all he said.

She nodded and took a seat across from him, avoiding his gaze throughout the meal even though she often felt his eyes on her. When they finished their meal, she took a deep breath and told him, "I thank you for your hospitality - especially for your seeing to Leander's needs. May I beg provisions from your kitchen before I leave?"

Eomer struggled with a response, but finally only said, "Of course. Anything you wish."

Still avoiding his eyes, she hastily left the room. Dog hesitated, looking curiously at Eomer, then trailed out behind her.

She didn't see Eomer again as she left Meduseld for the stables, and she thought perhaps she would be able to slip away without having to face him anymore. She was mistaken. As she bridled Leander, he appeared at the stall door.

"Kareswen, don't do this. Please don't go!" Eomer implored her.

She didn't look at him as she resolutely continued to pack her belongings on Leander. "I must. It will be for the best," she answered firmly.

He caught her arm and turned her around, "How can you say that after what we've shared? Knowing how I feel, how can you leave?"

She kept her eyes averted, and would not look at him directly, "I know what I must do. You'll just have to accept that."

In frustration, he slammed the palm of his hand against the stall wall, making both her and Leander jump, and attracting the gaze of nearby stable hands. Without comment, she led her horse out and swung up on him. He reached out and laid his hand on her leg, "Kareswen, please..." But she nudged the horse with her heels and moved away, without response.

Morosely he left the stable and watched her ride down the hill toward the gate. He knew it might hurt less if he turned away and went inside, not watching her departure any further, but he couldn't make himself stop looking. Some part of him seemed to almost believe he could will her to return. In something of a daze, he dashed up the stairs of the nearby guard tower to continue keeping her in sight. The lone sentry stayed away and left him undisturbed in his vigil.

Kareswen was out the main gate before she felt the first tear fall, and in defiance she urged Leander to pick up the pace and he moved into a gallop. They had covered a couple of miles when she pulled him to a halt, and sat with her back to Edoras, trying to stem the flow of tears that continued unabated. She was more than a little angry with herself - the decision had been made. There was no reason to second guess it; but still she sat, unable to go further. Suddenly she swung her horse around and stared at the city on the hill in the distance.

Dog had been sitting watching her, but now appeared to think his input was required. He jumped up and bounded a few strides back in the direction they had come, then stopped to watch for her to follow. She glared at the animal, "I know you like him, but don't you start with me! I know what I'm doing!" Dog ignored her chastisement and repeated his actions, giving a bark as he sat waiting for her to give in.

Leander apparently decided his opinion would also be useful, for he began moving slowly after Dog, tugging at the reins in her hand to encourage her agreement. That was the last straw; the tears flowed unchecked and she slid to the ground, taking a seat on a large flat rock nearby and wrapping her arms around her legs while she wept. Leander lowered his muzzle to rest on her shoulder and Dog came to lay his head in her lap, both offering what comfort they could.

After several minutes, she slowly began drying her eyes and looked at her two companions. "You're right," she told them, drawing a ragged breath, "I can't do this." Abruptly she stood and swung back onto her horse, urging him quickly into a gallop back toward Edoras.

From the watchtower, Eomer could see them come to a stop in the distance but did not know the reason. When it appeared that Kareswen dismounted, he was a little concerned that something was wrong with Leander. And then, to his amazement, she was riding back in his direction. It took a moment to register, but then he raced down the stairs and stopped a soldier passing with a horse, "Lend me your horse, quickly!" The startled man shoved the reins at him without argument, and he was up and hurrying down the hill without bothering to explain.

He reached the gate and the guards were a bit alarmed at seeing the King intending to ride out alone. "My Lord, we will get you an escort!" they called to him, but his response stopped them. "No! I am going alone. I will be fine. Do not follow me!"

Leander had covered much of the distance back to the city by the time Eomer exited the gate. They met on the road less than a mile out and stopped some distance apart staring at each other. Eomer wasn't sure he dared allow himself to believe this could mean what he hoped it meant, and she just sat looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

Finally, she slid down from Leander and walked hesitantly toward him and he dismounted to meet her, letting her approach at her own speed and choice. When she was an arm's length away, she peered into his eyes and confessed, "I don't know if I can do this, Eomer." He wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to until she continued, "But I do know I can't leave you or it will break my heart. So I have to stay, and try to be what you want me to be." A tear trickled down her face and she dropped her gaze, nervously twining her fingers together while awaiting his response.

He took a step to close the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her and resting his cheek on the top of her head. "We'll find a way to make it work, I promise. As long as you are with me, we'll find a way," he whispered. And then he tilted her head back and found her lips, to seal his promise with a kiss.

THE END


End file.
